Almithara
by Leanna24
Summary: Thara is a young elf from a segregated colony in the desert plains of Middle Earth she has been protected her whole life but she must now fend for herself, promised to a strange prince in a foreign land will she prevail? Does love really matter in times of war? (violence and very mature themes) [I'd really love feedback to improve on my writing so if you have the time thank you]
1. Chapter 1

**I'm hoping to update once a week I'm not totally decided on a day yet, this is my second attempt at this story I lost my inspiration last year but I'm not giving in this time. I appreciate any reviews if you care to give me any advice it's always well received good or bad. Only way to learn and that's what I hope to do. Thanks for reading I hope you like it.**

* * *

Running, that was all she could remember, running and then running further. Why? She couldn't tell you, she had never seen anything like them before and she had never felt so much fear…

Almithara had been shielded from the cruelty and darkness of the world by her family, she knew that Middle Earth could be a dangerous place she had lost her mother to the ways of the darkness but she had never been so exposed. She was lost, alone and scared. After the death of his beloved Thara's father had kept her close, safe being the leader of her people it was easy for him to do that until now. Kaldarion had all but fallen. The home they had known was almost in ruin and the only way to save the remainder of the people was to ask for aid. How to get this aid? Thara knew that it was her duty as the daughter of the king was to be willing to marry to assure her peoples safety and now was the time.

The plan had been simple, the king had ordered his two sons to escort his daughter to Mirkwood, there the king Thranduil would be presented with a message from the Kaldarion King Dakath. If all went to plan the two kingdoms would be bound through the marriage of Legolas Thranduillion and Almithara of the Kaldari. Thara had been adamant that the plan would succeed, she was willing to sacrifice her freedom for her family but she believed in marriage for love wholly. Her parents had married for love. The only person who had spoken any opposition aloud had been Thara's dearest friend, the ellith was loudmouthed and brash, the bane of the King's existence in truth but her stories of the world outside of the castle walls had Thara enraptured. She was always eager to hear more from the warrior even if others frowned upon her continuously.

The royal children had set out from their desert home in search of the woodland realm with a relatively small guard of twenty, the journey would be long. After just three weeks that found the first of many obstacles.

_"And the scouts missed this because?"_ Vesryn sighed, the elder brother was obviously weary. Cyran visibly squirmed. _"Brother?"_ Vesryn repeated.

_"Don't get me wrong Ryn, I wasn't fully aware of this ... setback. However I cannot, I simply can not be blamed."_ He answered with a smile as Almithara rode between him and his elder sibling.

_"And now?"_ Was all she asked looking to the elder.

_"Now we take the map and all responsibilities from Cyran who is incapable of reading the reports gained by his scouts. Then we find our way around, over or past the thundering torrent of water which he somehow, incredibly missed!"_

It took three days to build the rafts to take them all safely across the river, enough time for Cyran to come up with countless excuses. On the second day, sitting down by his sister he tried the newest attempt. _"I am very sorry Thara, how could I have known about the flooding?"_

_"It's your job, it happens every year and it is called the rainy season ... Shall I continue?"_

_"No, we live in a desert T, I have no knowledge of rains, I've never seen this much water in my life!"_ Noting her silence he added, _"Ryn shouldn't have given me, the youngest all of that responsibility, I ..."_ He was cut off.

_"Am a terrible liar with worst excuses who needs to move over and let me speak to our dear sister."_ Vesryn finished for him.

That was the last time the three laughed together on their home land, soon they were thrown into darker realms.

_"And this is it..."_ The company stared out at the vast expanse of green before them. _"No going back now." _One of the men mumbled to his friend behind her.

Those words made Almithara think, no going back now, this is it she will be married off to a stranger in a land not her own separated from her family and all that she had ever known. Her life would be lived here from now on. Not a promising thought she believed as the continuous drizzle glued her travelling clothes to her body, fatigued from the travel.

Just two days later the first attack came.

Two men were lost to the hideous creatures that came in the night, Thara didn't see them but she heard them and she swore that the sounds would never leave her, especially the sounds of her trusted companions, elves she had known since childhood and lived to protect her, as they met their deaths.

_"Orcs."_ She was told by one of the men the next morning.

After that more attacks came, day and night the company were forced to be on constant alert, no sleep came but Thara remained protected. Cyran stayed close to her having never seen these creatures before either the new threat surprised him. The rest of the men had travelled the green lands before, had met this foe before and knew that there was most likely worse ahead.

The final blow came 8 days before the first, the exhausted men fought and fell one by one until just the royal children and four others remained. That was the day she watched her brothers and friends bloodied, bruised and broken keep fighting desperately but still that was the day she was taken.

The battle had been short lived the small contingent whittled down to seven, 16 had been lost along with their vigour. The creatures forced the elves away from the princess, unintentionally the soldiers left her unprotected for just seconds but that was all it took, her scared horse reared sending her plummeting to the sodden earth where the grimy hands were waiting. Pulling, pushing and coaxing her further away from her protectors. Writhing around trying to escape the prying hands, to hide from the sounds of her friends and family falling, to hide from her failure thousands could die because she failed to complete her one purpose, to hide from the smell the pungent smell, blood death and orc. She felt a blow to the back of her head and then it all went black, she welcomed the peace of the abyss.

She didn't know how long she had been out. When she woke she was in a place she didn't know, damp a stone cave maybe, surrounded by the fearsome creatures with no recognisable faces to be found. Among the orc were other beings, men. She succumbed to the darkness once more not soon after that.

The next time she was awakened by a harsh jerk, she found her hands bound in chafing rope securing her thin wrists. She looked around surveying her prison finding that she was not alone.

_"Where am I?"_ she managed to croak out.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak... elf but I expect you want to know where you are ? Do you speak Westron?"

"Yes, where am I?" She looked around frantically feeling a nauseous from the dull thudding in the back of her skull, "And who are you?"

"You are in a caravan heading to a destination that I am not sure of child." The woman smiled, she was elderly she looked haggard and worn obviously a hard worked woman, but she conveyed a sense of warmth a person worthy of trust perhaps. "My name is Jeane, I am here the same as you child, although when I was taken I was much younger and more than I am now." She smiled again before adding "If you have any more questions you should ask now, I wouldn't be surprised if we stopped soon and then the opportunity will be missed." She smiled again although sadly, this worried Thara.

"What is it?"

"What child?"

"What is the matter? What is going to happen?"

"Intuitive aren't you child. You shouldn't fret it will not aid you…"

"First of all I am 3,000 years old I have most definitely seen more summers than you do not call me child I am Princess Almithara of Kaldarion daughter of Dakath and I would know what is to become of me!" She snapped surprising even herself but she couldn't care less she was desperate to know what had become of her brothers.

"You are lucky... you were purchased from the orcs who found you, these are a travelling band of men, most them wanderers as nobody is quite sure of where they originated, outcasts some are fugitives and brigands and you are now their property, I am very sorry."

Thara was stunned, not out of fear but rather some men believed her to be property. She would prove herself here and she would complete her mission, her people would be saved if it was the last thing she did. She would do it for her brothers and the men who died protecting her, if she had survived it was for a purpose and she would make sure that it was fulfilled.

"My name is Almithara, you may call me Thara." She smiled to Jeane who was slowly calming after Thara's outburst.

The two women talked on about Jeane's life, her duties around the camp and what would be expected of Thara. She vowed that it would not be true no man would touch her without her consent but inside she knew that no matter what she had vowed, she must survive anything that was thrown at her and she would prevail even if she could not save herself. She was beginning to form a plan when her time was cut short, the wagon halted throwing her agains the doors, she was flung to the dirt when the swung open and exposed to several leering gazes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've ****decided to upload a few chapters this week, they were previously uploaded with just a few changes and I think there's no point keeping them and dragging the process out longer than necessary so please don't just think I'm crazy uploading as much as possible at once I'm not in a rush but to be fair I'm not very patient. Thanks xx.**

* * *

Thara coughed out the dust that had been thrown into her face by the impact, this seemed to have been the only land not softened by rain left, cruel Gods she thought to herself. She didn't look up she just stared at the feet surrounding her, she was a bone and the pack of hungry dogs were viewing her as food, they would fight and then ultimately she would be used by all and then discarded when her use was over. She shivered.

No, I will survive this, I will do whatever it takes. The silent mantra repeated itself at the back of her mind rudely interrupted by another character.

A single voice, gruff and furious forced the wave of animals surrounding her to disperse, the leader. A tall muscled man covered in dirt which hid his grotesque scars, a former slave ? He bore the marks, tattoos given to all those unfortunate enough to be born into or forced into chains just as she was. That would explain his outcast he took no pity on others though, if he was once a slave he was now a slaver what malice could create that she wondered, he would be hard to manipulate.

"Back off." He barked, "So this is what I spent my money on then." He laughed, "This ones mine boys I might let you play later." The crowd mostly evaporated excepting a few who remained to watch the show. His stringy, dark hair stuck matted to his forehead. He was drenched in sweat and grinning maliciously.

"What is your name she elf?" He was met with silence, a heavy booted foot met her side and agony raced through her body, at least two ribs were sure to be bruised.

"Jeane, tell me her name." He looked at the old woman, "Answer me or else, you know you are no longer use to us."

"Almithara." She all but whispered.

"Boy!" A young boy stepped forwards, he couldn't have been over 6. The child's eyes were sunken and his bones stuck crudely from his small under nourished body, blood covered his torn feet from the travel and dried upon his shredded pants. "Ready my tent."

"My Lord ... Your weapons?"

"Elves must be broken in more harshly boy, hurry yourself."

Fear crept it's way into Thara's heart but she did not falter when another was told to ready her, a small woman, young looking but wearied by her unfortunate life. The bonds were cut, her fine clothes discarded and her jewellery and riches taken from her but she guarded her expression well, they were just objects, the most important thing was that she was alive and she would complete her mission.

Soon she was left in a small tent awaiting her torture, all she wanted was to curl up and allow her wounds to heal but she stood tall withstanding the pain in her ribcage.

He secured her to a makeshift bed, her already chafed wrists beginning to bleed due to her efforts to free herself. She stopped, she knew what she must do, she hated it, hated herself the idea made her gag but it must be done, he must believe that she was weak, or even willing she couldn't die here.

"Speak elf, say something beg for mercy."

_"Go to Mordor." _She smiled seductively, if he couldn't understand her anyway there was no point in furthering her torture she could call him what she wanted and he would be none the wiser. _"Do your worst mortal."_

_"That I will foolish girl."_

She froze.

_"That's right sweet one I speak your language, in fact it is the language of my old friends." _He waited for her to speak, when she didn't he went on. _"You must wonder who I am no?"_ She nodded feebly._ "You should remember."_ He looked at her, he knew she did not. _"I was brought up in a small village, near your home, the men and of my kin have served yours for centuries. I was stableboy to your people still they stood back as Traders pillaged my village, my family worked for your people and they stood and watched them die, you watched me be taken to live a life of slavery and stayed behind your pretty walls with your war machines and soldiers."_

Thara had always been protected from the darkness in the world.

He gripped her chin in calloused fingers and forced her to look at him. _"Now its time for revenge sweet one, I suffered and I promise that you will too but that can come later first I take what I paid for." _He smirked.

_"Wait, I..."_ before she could finish he was on her lips, he pinned her to his makeshift bed and held her with the weight of his body as she squirmed and tried to get away, when she realised this was futile she tried a different tactic all the while thinking about her duty. It didn't matter what she had to do to survive she would be forgiven, but there was no way for her to forget and forgive herself if she failed her mission. She kissed him back and ground herself into his manhood eliciting a primal groan from him. She released a small whimper, feigning pleasure when in truth the pain caused by her movements in her injured ribs almost made her pass out. Taken aback by her actions he pulled back but did not release her. She took the small opportunity.

_"I cannot be blamed for the actions of my people, I..."_ She was stopped again this time silenced by a blow to the face making her dizzy, her small weakened body couldn't take much more.

_"Do not excuse yourself, I care not for that anyway, I want what I paid for she elf you can offer me no more than that your apologies mean nothing. I am the leader of these people, I have power here and I own you."_ He spit before continuing down her torso removing the rags she was clothed in before he arrived, she fought her conscience trying not to squirm or beg him to stop, she would be strong and she had an idea.

"What if I could offer you more, something better." In her desperation she abandoned her farce and spoke in his tongue.

"Silence whore."

"I am no whore, I am the princess and I can offer you something better than my life." This stopped him, after just seconds of thought he froze, slowly he began to step back releasing her but not fully.

"Boy!" In seconds the child was there again, "Bind her." He did as he was told with shaking hands not daring to look at her, she made another silent vow to try and help him if she could. When he was done he looked to his master for further instruction, with just a look from him the child ran outside into the cold once more.

"What would you offer me?"

"What would you ask for?"

Silence followed, neither spoke until he decided enough was enough. "Well then, in turn for your life you will give me back what was taken, declare me a free man so I will no longer have a bounty on my head." She hooded so he went on. "I want 100,000 in gold pieces."

"100,000? Is that not a little extortionate it would be impossible to spend that in a lifetime!" She was truly shocked, obviously men thought more of the elves than first thought, she may have been royalty but she was not made of money the kingdom was suffering but if all went to plan she would see that he would see none of his terms.

"100,000 enough to pay and feed my men, buy them some more attractions." He added skimming a hand up her thigh before stepping back. "And I want land, land from your kingdom. I would see that your dictator of a leader has to show me the proper respect when I have a lordship of my own and hold status among his followers."

A fool she thought to herself, he thought that the elves would give him the courtesy to live that long.

"It shall all be done, should I be allowed to return to my people alive. I swear it on my honour and title now free me."

"And I swear to it little princess." His smile made her uneasy.

"Free me human."

"No."

"If you do not hold to the agreement I shall not either." She warned him but her face remained a mask hiding the fear bubbling up inside, she had recognised her error as had he.

"I will return you home myself where I will be paid in full and only then will you be returned to your father, a fitting ransom. However I did not swear not to touch you and to take what I paid for, you girl and now I will take what I am rightfully owed."

She didn't beg for mercy or try to escape she knew that he would enjoy her pain so she lay motionless silently praying for a miracle or for this to be over. He tightened the bonds of her hands and secured her to his bed, leaving his own hands free-reign over her. Hardened fingers groped at her soft skin harshly leaving bruises in their wake. The rags she was clothed in thrown to the floor leaving her fully exposed to his snake like eyes made blood freeze, she couldn't escape, the first time she would ever be touched would be by this monster. His lips found their way to one of her breasts, the real torture began as he licked and sucked causing her body to involuntarily react her nipple hardening for him, she could feel his smirk among the sharp hairs that scratched at her sensitive flesh before he bit down, hard upon her causing her to squeal out in pain before he moved on to the other breast and repeating. She ground her eyes shut and prayed.

After what seemed like hours she found him retreating, she hoped that he had tired of her and that he would not take what she had left but her prayers were left unanswered as a grimy hand made it's way to her most private place, he gripped her ankles in vice like hands throwing her legs around his waist before finally freeing his manhood, she didn't look as he unceremoniously ripped away her maidenhood but she cried out in agony and could feel the slow warm trickle of blood from her entrance. As he hammered into her frail form relentlessly she stayed tightlipped and willed herself not to cry, when finally he was done he groaned into her ear and released before pulling out of her and rolling away.

A short while later he shouted, "Boy!" Startled Thara jumped, the child entered the tent to see the cowering ellith huddled into herself in nought but her skin, ashamed she tried to hide.

"Take her out and don't let them touch her she is mine."

"Yes Master." He replied eyes on the floor as the man stood dressed quickly and left to joint his men at the fire.

When he was gone the young boy went to Thara and covered her. "Please lady, do not be afraid we must be quick before he comes back." Steeling herself and grasping at the clothes handed to her she covered herself before sitting up.

"Thank you child, tell me what is your name?" She followed him from the tent.

"Most people call me boy." He answered nonchalantly.

"But what else do they call you?" She questioned confused.

"Bad things that mummy said I shouldn't say because I am good and they are bad people, that was before they took her away and she didn't come back…"

"She never gave you a name?" he shook his head.

The boy opened the door to a small wagon much like the one she'd arrived here on, inside huddled into the small space was an assortment of children, mostly male and Jeane. She knew where the other women were, she shuddered at the thought.

"What is this?" She asked no-one in particular, the young boy answered.

"Home."

That was the only shelter afforded to them, and the food available was scarce, Thara had never been envious as a princess and highborn she was always fed and clothed. She was lost. The aching burn in her centre was a constant reminder of where she was, blocking her from sleep for most of the night. She allowed herself to weep then, for those who were lost and for herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Life went on the same way for Thara for what seemed like forever. She had no prospect of time and she was scared of it, she had no control and no way of knowing what would be in her future. Each night she would visit the bed of the leader whom she now knew as Durun Arandur, the king of thieves. She watched the young boy who had helped her slowly fade, he died one night out in the cold, Durun had commanded him to wait there and simply forgotten him, when the caravan moved on they left him behind to rot, Asca she had named him literally meaning to 'hurry,' for he was always telling her do so and he had even bothered to learn some elvish phrases. She had failed him now, he was gone, her word had meant nothing in the end.

The death of the child was a wake up call for Thara, she had wasted long enough, they were still heading away from home, she knew this. The night she confronted Duran he had beat her bloody before telling her that she had forgotten to give him a time limit, she was still his to command.

But now Thara had spent time in the camp, slowly becoming more trusted by others in her position but she remained wary of the other men, one night a man she did not recognise came to them during the night. He had tried to pull a young girl from the trailer but Thara had stopped him, he raped her before Durun discovered them she did not have it in her to care anymore this seemed to anger him and he beat her too. Since then she kept her head down she could not protect the others any more than she could protect herself. In the time however she had discovered some weaknesses, she had began to formulate an escape.

They would be meeting up with a trading partner in three days time, they would set up camp by a water source, the Andùin the men had called it telling tales of the folk that guarded the haunted forest a few leagues further up it's banks. She would be required to serve the guests, after that when all were sufficiently drunk she would stow away through the night, using the rivers bank to cover her tracks and taking nothing with her, she would find sustenance in the forest that they spoke of and there she would hide. From then she would formulate a plan to reach Mirkwood, she would worry about that later.

Thara had not thought of her home in a long time, she didn't allow herself to hope of fear that it would cloud her judgement but now all she had to do was wait so she let her thoughts wander. Her brothers, she wondered what had become of her brothers Vesryn who had always defended her and taught her how to survive in the hard times like when their mother had passed, he had held the family together especially the siblings who grew close to inseparable. Then Cyran who always, no matter what could lighten the mood. He had the gift of laughter but would also defend her to the death. Both were great warriors and no matter how she tried to dissuade herself from hope she could not help but believe that they had survived the night that she was taken. Once her mission was done she knew that she would fade if they were lost to her, she was nothing without them and she had only survived thus far as she had sworn to for their sake. She even dared to hope that they would rescue her, she dreamed of that most of all but her hopes had begun to fade.

And her ada who had spent his life trying to protect her just to unknowingly send her into the mouth of the beast. She hoped that, if he had even heard of her predicament,that he did not blame himself as he didn't even want to send her in the first place. The king had done all in his power to find another way to fix their problems it was Thara that insisted that she should marry the prince, she did not want to be bound to a stranger but she would die for her people and sell her very soul for her family. She had never loved an ellon anyhow, she had figured that the sacrifice would be easy and he would be a good, honest man unlike these that surrounded her now.

Then there was nana, she had died in defence of her children. It must have been over 9 centuries past by now that their nana had been lost to wild men. The attack had come from nowhere, the queen was out riding with her sons when it had happened she fought bravely and very nearly survived but a minor wound had killed her. Poison was a cowards weapon. Thara had been safely at home that day and when word came she was still in her studies learning to speak the common tongue so that she could one day help the humans of Middle Earth, she had hated them for a while before she realised that they were all children. Some were brought up in a way which made them cruel, most have suffered. Her morals were once again being tested.

She missed all of her people and she would return to them victorious. The Kaldari would live to see another day if it killed her figuratively or literally. She would save them and in-turn the knowledge of that, she hoped, would be enough to save her.

The day of the meeting came around quickly, the two tribes were obviously old acquaintances for they shared everything without a second thought, their food, mead and women including all excepting Thara she was special to Durun a worthy prize for the King he believed himself to be. She was therefore seated at his right hand during the feast much to her surprise, she was dressed in fine clothes and even given her old jewellery back for the evening it seemed appearance was all the Durun that night. She should have been pleased for the opportunity to escape with her possessions but this meant that her plans would have to change. Then she spotted her escape route. Elves At least 10 of them, and warriors by the look of them.

They were definitely of elvish heritage, their flawless skin and clear eyes which possessed such knowledge they must have witnessed the ages, such depth. They were beautiful as most elves were. Long hair and lean, muscled bodies. Yes, they were elves and they were warriors but where were they from?

Thara had never seen elves such as these, she didn't know what to expect of these creature of the green plains. They were pale, skin pale as ivory with golden hair which lay straight over their backs. Each had his own unique features but each had a similarity, they were of the same place and their garb indicated that they were of the same group, these were soldiers. Even though they were chained they stood tall, the one leading them most likely a captain stood arrogantly at the front, many would think this foolish however Thara found it brave he would obviously die for these men, he was a good leader and he should help her. Mayhap they were even of Mirkwood they looked as her father had described anyhow, she felt hope rear in the pit of her stomach and sat up taller to watch them.

Thara looked to Durun, he was evidently furious apparently he thought he was the only one who had an elf to show off as a prize.

"Where did you find these?" He smiled but it was laced with malice, she could see the anger in his cold, beady, black eyes, that look haunted her sleep and every waking hour just waiting for her to weaken her defences and consume her fully. She knew what that meant, bad things were about to occur not just for her but for these new allies.

"They are wardens, my men took them down easily we didn't lose a soul so much for the legendary strength and cunning of the elves." The visitor looked to Durun and smiled amusedly. "I have no facilities to detain them, let me borrow yours for a night and I will let you watch them for a few weeks while I'm away on business, my men will stay of course but it will allow you to choose which ones you want, assuming that you can afford them they will be great security."

"I accept." Duran didn't even look at him, he was staring at the elf at the front of the line.

"But only if I can make them bow, I'll make you a wager," the other nodded, "If I break your new pets in by the time you return I can keep the one at the front free of charge?"

"You've taken a fancy to him?" the old man sniggered, "And what if you fail?"

"You can spend as much time with my girl here as you please."

"If you fail I get to keep the girl, It's only fair old friend." When he saw Durun hesitate he added, "But if you don't think you have the balls to break them all then…"

"Deal." Durun cut him off and they both shook hands.

This would give her sufficient chance to gain their trust, if she freed them from chains and lead them to her weapons they would help her, take them back to Mirkwood with them, even if they did not agree she would just tell them who she was and of her purpose and all would be well. She dared not trust the hope yet though, there was something strange about this, how could men take down such fine looking warriors without so much as a casualty the elves certainly didn't look injured never mind defeated. Especially that one at the front, he stood out from the others he radiated a sense of power he was obviously important and extremely attractive, his prominent nose and jaw made his beautiful elven features more masculine along with his well muscled build that was meant to fight, and Thara bet herself that he knew how to treat a woman. She even allowed herself a small smile at that thought. Could this be her Prince of Mirkwood ? She felt as though it may be true, she dared to hope again.

**Haldir Pov- Lorien**

The plan was really rather foolish, get captured, get taken into a camp swarming with hundreds of desperate men willing to kill and distrusting of his kind, then get out. Pointless? No, Haldir knew that the plan had warrant, it just seemed daft to be going in blind knowing that they would be left weaponless and severely outnumbered but if they could take down Dremon it would be worth it. Dremon was fast becoming feared among the elves, he was the head of the smuggling community which trafficked hundreds if not thousands of humans, the occasional dwarf and the most prised trophy was an elf. Stories were beginning to circulate of elves being picked off from hunting parties or when out in their own realms by orcs when they thought that they were well protected. How they got past the defences they did not know and that was what Haldir and his men had to find out. The demon was going to be laid to rest once and for all.

The moment the plan was initiated Haldir could sense something was amiss but it was too late to back down and he wouldn't risk losing the innocent people of his home so when a small party of men travelled too close to his forest, they were on the attack, it had commenced before he knew what troubles lay ahead.

No men or elves were lost in the short battle however the elves had been told to act accordingly, injuries were faked and pleas were spoken. The men too consumed by their pride and self belief took them all together and presented them to their master, an old man with a calculating gaze, he knew that something was wrong Haldir and all his elves could sense that, apparently he had other plans also.

About 100 leagues of Lorien at the point where the Andùin began to curve her way eastward the contingent stopped, the elves who were being kept sufficiently chained in the back of a huge wagon and could sense what was afoot now, a trade meeting. They were to be bartered away, the plan was under threat, they had to think of something and Haldir had to think about how to get them out.

When lead into the huge tent chained to his brothers Haldir kept his head up high, his pride would eventually be the death of him he knew but he would not bow to mere human criminals, not advanced enough to set up their own civilisation in millennia. They just travelled spreading unease and danger throughout Arda and their time was coming to an end, these men were going to face the consequences of their crimes, he would not bow to dead men. Although he almost faltered when he saw her.

Set apart from all others in the room she sat elevated at the foot of a huge beast of a man, this one he knew Durun Arandur. While most of the slavers and thieves thought it best to conceal their identities and whereabouts he broadcasted his as well as his achievements it seemed, such as the beautiful ellith at his feet. Black hair so dark it seemed like the nights sky he had served so many nights under, flowed in soft waves over her shoulders and about her face, very different to the straight and practical hair of the women he had known their golden locks seemed rather dull next to her. She was radiant, tanned skin and forest green eyes, one of a kind. Haldir wanted her, for the first time in his long life he looked upon an ellith and wanted her above all else, he also wanted to hurt the man that had so obviously harmed her. There was pain in her eyes and posture, she was visibly undernourished and although she sat with quiet dignity and an air of strength he knew that she was beginning to fade under the pressure.

All he wanted was to abandon his charade and save her but no, he had to put his people first. When they were finally lead to their new quarters he had already began to formulate a new escape in his mind. A young and proud man hell bent on wealth and domination would be ever so easy to manipulate, this would be so much easier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Seeing as this is a short chapter and chapter 5 was relatively short I'm going to upload them both ****together, plus I have 0 patience, please levee me a review any criticism or questions ? I've had zero feedback since I started to rewrite this story so I have no idea if I ruined something that people were enjoying or if nobody really cares. I'd love to know either way though. Thanks for reading I hope you like it xx**

* * *

The warrior elves were lead to a new wagon Thara noted, this was one she had never seen before probably created for the specific use of holding elves. The thought sickened her. She didn't know how she would get into it and she didn't have a lot of time so she decided to do the simplest thing, she would make sure that Durun was sufficiently drunk to the point that he would fall asleep before he could so much as touch her, the thought had crossed her mind many times but she had never dared it would just cause her pain later but on this occasion that sacrifice was needed. So she sat obediently by her master and offered him another drink.

"Yes, go quickly and make it strong... Now elf." She didn't even have to try, he was ordering his own destruction. She served him with the strongest drink she could find, after that hoped he would drop his defences and drink himself into a stupor. That he did, an hour later he was face down in the dirt he didn't even make it to his tent. Another chance that helped Thara as she sent all of the guards from about the elves' quarters to aid their leader, foolishly they all agreed.

It was easy, the doors weren't even locked. Thara noticed why the moment she entered the wagon.

Each of the elves were chained by hand and foot to the next and to the walls, whoever they were the humans knew to be cautious. The ellons still looked calm and quite content, they were up to something and it was going to plan. The thought crossed her mind that they could be there to save her, maybe they were even sent by her brothers they had survived! She kept her face clear of all these thoughts wearing a mask of indifference, she would not show them weakness and they could not doubt her.

The moment she set eyes on him again she knew that this would work, an elf like that was not going to be beaten by a man like Durun, it was impossible. He sat calmly and confidently with one muscled arm supported on a raised knee. They had planned this, there was no way that they were taken by force he was surely a God and God's could not be chained. She shook the thoughts from her mind as he spoke. His voice sent a shiver through her, his smile almost made her drop to the floor.

**Haldir Pov.**

There she was, at the door to their prison. He knew to there was more to this ellith than met the eye, she was most definitely different.

_"Who are you?"_ He began, he noted her shiver with a small smirk.

Then she noticed something strange although he was speaking Sindarin she did not completely understand, Silvan perhaps. Yes, she spoke it fluently but she had believed that the elves of Greenwood the Great spoke also Sindarin but in the form of Doriath, the original home of their king Thranduil and therefore the language of his son. Her mind was roiling looking for an explanation, her plan had to work, who were these elves?

Haldir was surprised at her silence. "Who are you?" He inquired again this time in Westron, maybe she had been raised among men that would explain her lack of their native tongue.

She shook herself from her stupor and decided that she could trust them anyway, what could happen worse that had come to pass already and these were of her kin not like the cruel brutish men outside. _"I apologise I speak your tongue fluently my lord it has just been... too long since I have heard it, do forgive me." _He nodded smiling again, she was visibly shaken and he hoped it was due to his presence._ "I am Almithara, daughter of the good and loyal King Dakath, Crown Princess of Kaldarion and captive to these fools."_ She finished with a smile of her own, his face had dropped once she revealed her true identity, she had also gained the complete attention of every elf in the cramped box, in unison they all nodded, as much of a bow that they could muster in their current predicament._"And you my Lord…?"_

_"Haldir."_ He finished. _"Haldir of Lorien, your Grace. I am the Marchwarden of the Golden City and I am at your service, as are my men."_ Thank the Valar, she thought to herself.

_"And I thank you."_ She smiled, she would find out where in Arda Lorien was later, she had never heard of the place. _"So, you have a plan to get us out of here then?"_ She was met with silence. _"Oh..."_

_"Don't be down my your grace, I'm positive that my brother here will think of a plan soon enough."_ A new elf spoke, he was young, handsome and most likely very naive. At least they seemed to be over the shock of who she was, it didn't take long.

_"Don't be insolent Rümil."_ Another reprimanded, so that was his brother, they shared each others look although this brother was most likely the elder more responsible of the two. He sat with his eyes shut, injured she thought but still strong, even though he was slightly slumped his broad shoulders were squared, these were true fighters.

Haldir noticed the tension in the air, his other men were wary of this newcomer hence he decided to question her further and find them some answers. _"I hope you do not mind me saying your grace but we believed Kaldarion to be lost, gone to ruin millennia ago and her people all but sailed."_

She looked back to him, then sat relaxing against the door. _"Please, call me Thara, I am no Princess here believe me. As for Kaldarion I cannot say much, we were nigh ruin after the wars but our people prevailed. We shrunk back further into our homelands, the deserts are free of these orcs we face different dangers now but for a time we were safe from the arm of darkness. Now it seems that Its hand has reached my home." _She closed her eyes shortly at the memories flooding to her mind.

_"And how did you come here, your Grace?"_ She fixated her gaze upon the floor.

_"I was sent by my father, accompanied by 20 good men who were my loyal friends and my two brothers. I was to be married, or it was my fathers wish that I should be married to the Prince of Mirkwood, the ties would be strengthened and Kaldarion would have a new influx of soldiers to protect her and fight her foes. Or mayhap a place for her people to flee to if the worst came to be." _She knew what he would ask now so she continued. _"We lost many men on our journey to orcs and other creatures foreign to us, on the night I was taken by these men I believe that my last protectors including my dear brothers were lost to Mandos' halls, may they rest in peace. I will avenge them if you should decide to aid me in escaping here."_ Haldir was silenced. She would give so much and suffer so much loss and pain then still be willing to give more for her people this one was either courageous and brave or foolish and over-proud. In his silence Ôrophin spoke.

"_How are we to aid you? If we cannot get free of these damned chains, how are we to free you?"_ His strength was waining, and his temper was growing as a slight seemingly innocent cut had turned septic without the proper attention, Haldir suspected poison was to blame.

_"I can start by healing you. Then I will find the keys to rid you of your 'damned chains' before I take you to your weapons."_ She told him confidently. They heard another elf reply quietly.

Luirlan sighed, _"I'll believe it when I see it."_ He looked at her with humour in his eyes, she had already accepted the challenge. Haldir liked her already she was no shy maiden, but who could afford to be in a situation such as this, what wrongs had been done to this foreign beauty?

_"So, you are obviously not beaten. You are here purposefully what was your aim?"_ She asked looking to Haldir.

And she was also intuitive he thought. _"We are looking for someone."_ He replied.

_"Don't be cryptic or I'll leave you in the box when I come to get the people who will help me."_ She stated with a smile. And stubborn he surmised.

_"Elves are at risk during these most perilous times, many have gone missing and are believed to have been taken into captivity such as this, we will put and end to it."_

_"When you are freed from your chains by a small defenceless maid."_ She finished with a wink.

Yes, Haldir really liked her and so his companions.

It took her just minutes to pull the poison from Ôrophin's system, she was an incredibly talented healer when it came to poisons of mind and matter. That made it all the harder when she couldn't save someone. She was always left wondering if she had tried to learn just a bit more then she could have saved them. That kept her awake at night, the thought of innocent blood spilled that she could have prevented, thats what motivated her. Thara then left them after she fed and gave them water, she would return as soon as she was able, she would be free sooner rather than later. Her hope had returned.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is the elf whore?" The scream echoed throughout the camp, so fierce it seemed to shake the ground. Thara's heart almost stopped. She contemplated just running, they would catch her she knew but she was terrified, he had never sounded so angry. In her scared stupor two of his lackeys grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to Durun. She was forced to kneel at his feet, the silence was deafening.

"Stand." He barked, one of his men delivered a sharp blow to her back sending pain up her spine and shocking her back to a conscious mind, she stood shaking the pain just a numb afterthought as she steeled herself. "I have a job for you girl." She could hear the laugh in his voice, "You will not fail me." And that was it, she was once again dragged unceremoniously through the encampment without so much as a word. She didn't dare to move, even when the Lorien elves were led into the makeshift courtyard, a crowd was beginning to gather there would be a show. Then it hit her, she knew what was coming and she would be the main attraction. Durun emerged once more kneeling beside her, "Beg."

She remembered that night, what he had said when he first forced himself onto her, nothing could be worse than that her mind promised. Still she shuddered before anger overtook her.

"We had a deal." She seethed.

"And now we do not, your father no longer holds Kaldarion. In fact…" He stood addressing the whole camp in a booming announcement, "King Dakath of Kaldarion has fallen, the poor old maid faded after the loss of his sweet little daughter here and his two foolish sons who have recently ... departed from these plains due to losing their princely heads."

Tears threatened to spill from Thara's eyes it could not be true she could not be alone in the world, what he said next made her very core boil with hatred.

"We shall take Kaldarion boys, an easy defeat I should think." A cheer resounded.

Liar, she would not believe it, she could not. Still she could exact her revenge before she proved him wrong could she not?

"So, I no longer have use for this pretty little creature and I'm sure I can find a replacement when we take our kingdom. Secure her." And it begins.

Thara fought, she was yanked by her hair sending a burning sensation throughout her scalp which almost made the tears spill but she kicked out and contacted a satisfying number, Valar knew how many of the fools it took to eventually detain her. 'How can I take what comes next, Gods have mercy please' She silently prayed, her pleas went unanswered.

The rags were ripped from her back as soon as her hands were secured around he post. The interrogation began with a short stroke from a whip, she did not scream as agony raced throughout her resembling lightening, threatening to tear down her very foundations. She was sure that she would pass out, she begged all God's that she knew of but heard no reply then she begged that the darkness would take her at least until this was over.

When her courage found her, her prayers were answered.

**Haldir Pov**

The first lash was delivered leaving a small pink line across the shoulder of the shaking ellith. She was so small, so frail. She would not survive much and she did not deserve to suffer any longer, he would not let her.

"Who is the leader of your party?" A small greying man asked.

"I am."

"From where do you hail?"

"Lothlorien."

"What purpose had you of leaving your woods?"

"Hunting."

"Hunting what, exactly?" The urge to tell him the truth was suffocating, in the end Haldir's pause meant another lash for Thara leaving a bloodied gash across her tanned skin, before Haldir could think to speak she did.

"Don't you get it old man?" She laughed maniacally. " They were hunting you!" Another, fiercer lash. "Keep striking me mortal, you're the fool that led them into your own bloody camps." She laughed again earning her a thump to the back of her head. Her head rolled back and she hang limp from the post held up by just the band of rope around her thin wrists, small red rivers of blood began to emerge from the bonds matching the ones that painted her back filling the crevices between her ribs visible due to her gradual starvation.

Haldir wondered, was she brave or just plain stupid. Maybe time here was enough to drive her insane. He schooled his expression carefully.

Durun stood, "I tire of this, we will continue on the morrow when I have had my last fill of her, I will make sure she is compliant before them." He grinned.

It would have to be tonight, they had not collected sufficient information but it made no matter they had to leave before Thara was left hanging dead from that post and replaced by his brothers one by one. At the forefront of Haldir's mind was the thought of the grotesque mans hands upon her.

Blackness swirled through Thara's vision and the rough bark beneath her skin disappeared she was no longer tied to the post, she could no longer feel the bite of her shackles or the slice of the leather through her skin. She was warm, the sun above her and sand underneath, she was home. Too bad it was short lived. It seemed like mere seconds before she woke to Durun's face, she was alone with him the last year had been no dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Haldir**

The moment the elves were left to their confinement in their small prison they began to squabble about the best course of action.

_"Silence!"_ Haldir commanded. "_I think that we can all agree that this has gone on long enough we have no information, no real hope of attaining any worth our while, and we are now in danger. We have to leave here."_ The elves all nodded.

_"And what do we do about Princess Thara?"_ Rümil asked, before Haldir could answer Ôrophin interrupted.

_"We must take her with us."_ Haldir was surprised he had seemed untrusting of the ellith before. _"She has earned no right to suffer at the hands of men and she saved myself, she was willing to risk all to get us out and I for one shall do the same for her."_

_"And if she gets us killed?"_ Luirlan interjected.

Rümil laughed at that, _"Well I know that there is nothing she could possibly do to get me killed here, I could fight off all of these men single-handedly!"_ He announced. _"If you get yourself killed here then you are not worthy to be a warden!"_ Humour laced his condescending tone.

_"I bet 2 months wages that I could save her before you do."_

_"And I accept."_

Haldir cut the rest of them off. _"Are you quite done this is serious."_ They all nodded to their captain._"What information about their comings and goings have we collected?"_

A young elf answered, Haldir's want-to-be prodigy. _"At dusk a small party leaves to go South-Easterly, about 20 mounted men, it appears that they are off pulling in fishing nets as they return with a good catch each night. About an hour later they return and then shortly after all of the men surround the cook fires abandoning all posts to their slave workers for the time being, that will be our best shot and getting away unseen."_

Haldir nodded,_ "Thara seemed to know where the weapons were kept."_

_"But what of Durun?"_

_"I'm sure we can think of some way to dispose of him when the time comes."_

And that was that, the elves had no need for meticulous planning they were intuitive and could rely on each other, this was their game. They waited knowing that all would go to plan, after 300 years or more working together they were tuned especially with Haldir leading them.

**Thara**

"Are you still hurting?" Durun smirked. Thara's world was spinning, her vision was still clouded and she could feel the slash of a whip against her skin every time she moved as if she were still chained to the tree, her wrists screamed with white hot pain where the new metal shackles confined them.

"We had a deal." She managed to ground out, her voice was hoarse and throat dry.

"Yes, we did, however I can't sell you to a dead man can I? And what would be the point, I can win more than you offered me with men and steel."

"I beg of you…"

"Finally, beg me pretty little elf." He sniggered spitting into her face.

"I beg you ... try and take Kaldarion, nothing more could ever please me."

"The death of your own people would please you?" He smiled, "Maybe I should keep you around, we suit each other quite well don't you think?"

"Never, but I would love to make a last request, I want to see you attack my homeland, I want to see you be crushed beneath her walls by my father and brothers."

He grasped her throat. "Alas sweet one they are dead."

_"Liar."_ She spat into his face, blood lacing it where she had bitten down on her tongue trying in vain to lesson her fury knowing that she could not hurt him in her position as hard as she tried.

He stood and yanked her from the bed by her hair which was now knotted with her own blood, she landed on the hard floor and the oxygen gushed from her lungs at the impact before a booted foot crashed into her exposed stomach. She curled into a ball to protect herself and he laughed walking around her and surveying his work, stopping behind her he rolled her onto her back with his heel, the raw flayed skin causing her to scream. Her cries were heightened along with her pain when she felt him fall forwards, a dead weight on top of her, unmoving. Slowly she opened her eyes and then she saw it, a single arrow protruding from his back straight through the centre of his heart. She blacked out again.

When Thara awakened she knew that she was not on the ground, she was being rocked back and forth, upon a horse and supported by a strong body. The memory flooded to her mind Durun lying dead atop her, was this capturer friend or foe? She didn't even have the strength to open her eyes before she fell back to sleep she just knew that she was glad, the monster was dead even if it was an anticlimactic end he was done and she could take joy in that. The first joy she'd felt in a long time.

**Haldir**

Taking the camp had been easy, they're weapons were found in the back of an open wagon in reach to all who passed, most likely about to be sold. They killed the guards outside of Durun's tent before Haldir sent his men to finish off those around the fire before he went for Thara. He heard her scream before he entered and felt the anger that he had tried so hard to contain bubble to the surface he took the shot before thinking it through then watched the man's heavy, lifeless body crumple onto the small ellith trembling before him. He watched her pass out then wrenched the outlaw from her then picked her limp form up, cradling her to his chest.

It was all too easy.

They were 20 leagues from the camp when she first began to stir, he felt her breathing quicken but her eyes did not open, he worried for her health. It was soon after that, that they realised that something must have caught their scent. They could sense something amiss and when the winds changed they realised exactly what it was.

_"I smell orc."_ Ôrophin looked to haldir. _"Our course of action dear captain?"_

Haldir did not want to let her go, but he had to, all eyes were on him when he cleared his throat they had all sensed danger it seemed. _"Ôrophin, you are still not at full strength, you shall ride hard for the Golden Wood and take Thara with you, Rümil and Luirlan shall accompany you. Luirlan you will send reinforcements as soon as possible, Rümil you will remain in the wood until we return with a contingent ready should we need it. Everyone else we shall ride until we reach The Point, by then the enemy will be gaining and we will not have long but we shall have the advantage of our position behind us, from there it is not far until we reach safety. Any questions?"_ All seemed well. _"May the valar be with you brothers."_ He handed Thara to Ôrophin who instantly urged his horse into a hard sprint towards home closely flanked by Luirlan and Rümil.

It took a further day for Haldir to reach The Point, named so for it's sharp incline, the sheer cliff face had claimed a few lives in the past but the maze of sandstone cut by rain and storm over the centuries had claimed many, they had a vantage point and a trap the prey should be well on their way, he felt confident until he realised how sorely out numbered they were.

**Thara**

This time when she found consciousness she was forced to open her eyes, constant jostling of what still seemed to be a horse beneath her had her in a serious amount of pain, but not the agony she should be feeling. The only reason they would be travelling at such speed was if something was seriously wrong. She looked up to see a face much like Haldir's whom she dreamed had saved her, although she could not be sure.

Ôrophin looked down to see dark, green eyes searching his face. _"Good morn, Princess."_

_"Ouch..."_ He laughed a little at her response.

_"I do apologise, but you see we are in a bit of a hurry to get you healed and also we are being hunted by a pack of huge, slobbering wolf like creatures that we so fondly call wargs, and also their handsome riders, I'm sure that you've come across an orc before."_ She shuddered at the memory.

_"__Yes."_

_"Unfortunate Princess."_

_"Valar, just call me Thara, I don't need reminding of home."_

_"I must apologise again, I cannot let you forget who you are now you've come too far and suffered too great to hide."_

_"You have some nerve!"_ She scolded lightly, he was wise for a young elf who dedicated his life to sword and arrow.

_"I actually just like to think of myself as an intellectual, a scholar for offering advice to the downtrodden especially."_ She saw him smile then, the first free and genuine smile she'd seen in a long time.

_"Hmmm, your tune seems to have changed since the last time we spoke... Ôrophin_ _isn't it?"_

_"Why yes, you remembered I am flattered Sand Princess. And my mood has brightened a little since I stopped dying I must admit, and of course meeting one as lovely as you and having her healing hands work their magic helped lighten my spirit a little too."_ She slapped his arm lightly.

_"Sand Princess?"_

_"Yes, Luirlan came up with it, I believe it to be quite fitting as you are from the sand plains, and your skin is the golden shade of your sun baked home, I would love to see it but I've never been given the opportunity."_

_"Maybe one day I can get you there, my fa... my people would accept any who have aided me."_

_"Don't encourage him, you'll never get free."_ The voice startled her, she couldn't see another rider from her reclining position, she realised that she was sitting rather improperly in this elf's lap, he was practically a stranger! However she knew hat she could not find the strength to ride by herself or even stay a seat behind him so she stayed where she was and wondered how she had the strength to even lift her arm. That didn't matter, she was free and she could already feel the weight of her bondage lifting.

_"Somebody healed me?"_

_"That was Haldir Princess, before he sent us off alone to bring you to safety."_

_"Oh, I see."_ Silently she worried for him, she didn't know why she felt so drawn to the new elf but she held a fondness for him already. That would only cause trouble. She still had a duty as long as Kaldarion stood, as long as she lived and breathed and was free Kaldarion would stand through fire, brimstone, blood and war.

_"Are you well Sand Princess?"_ Luirlan rode closer to allow her to see him, Rümil followed suit coming to her other side.

_"Aye, I am well… Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"Saving me, and being so kind to me I am just another burden for you to bare."_

Rümil replied, _"Technically it was Haldir who saved you, therefore the wager between Luirlan and I still stands,"_ he winked, _"And you wouldn't be thanking his kindness if you knew that he came up with the name Sand Princess because he finds you harsh and coarse with a jagged and grating personality, that was what you said no Luirlan?"_

_"Oh and don't forget about the 'sucking life out of the earth with the blistering destructive heat that surrounds her like she's a walking bloody desert,' no ?"_

_"__Or 'that theres no life to be seen in her for miles' No ?"_ Ôrophin finished.

She looked at the elf with a a questioning look her anger was not severe but it was noticeable, she hated being judged in such a way.

_"I could explain myself but I won't bother, I was angry at the time." _Luirlan replied simply.

_"If it wasn't for me slowing you down your friends and yourselves would be together and most likely home by now?"_

_"Aye Princess."_ He admitted, surprised at how she seemed to read his very thoughts, she was smarter than she looked and although he hated to admit it she cheered him up with her nature as well as her undeniable beauty. She could see the remorse in his eyes and instantly forgave him.

_"I can understand that, do not apologise family come first."_

_"You will return home to yours?"_ It was Ôrophin who asked.

_"If I have any left then I hope if I ever get to return I shall see them again."_ She smiled sadly. She told them of her mother, how she died and then of her fear over her brothers whom she had been taken from and now her new fears for her fathers life… _"And so I still plan to find a way to rekindle the fires of hope, mayhap word of my father reached Greenwood after all and I will win us an ally." _She finished the story.

"_I doubt Legolas will agree Princess."_ Rümil spoke.

_"You know him? It makes little matter anyhow doesn't it? Hopefully Thranduil will recognise the extent of our need, if I am willing to offer myself to a stranger for my people. I haven't had time to think about what my recent captivity could do to that plan, I doubt any man would accept me now."_ She winced as they sped over a small hill.

_"He would be a fool not to, but you see Legolas is a good friend of ours and he wishes to marry for love, his father also married for that reason and would not force this upon his son." He explained._

_"__Well then, another plan must be made. If I must use my life as forfeit I have to save my people, not just for duty but for the simple fact that they're all I have left."_

_"You could always speak to the lady."_ Luirlan interjected. She looked at him questioningly.

_"I am sorry but I had never heard of Lorien until you arrived at the encampment, your lady?"_

_"The Lady of the wood Galadriel and her Lord Celeborn, I am sure that they would be willing to offer aid. Maybe she can shed some light upon your worries for your family."_

_"I do hope so, oh and by the way I would much prefer it if you used my name, nobody has ever called me Princess other than my brothers when they were teasing me, not even the servants. I am Almithara but please just call me Thara, it might even help me begin to feel normal again." _She laughed slightly and the rest of the journey was spent with them telling her stories of their heroism and the trouble they had been in over the years, they reminded her of her brothers greatly.

_"Cyran stop!"_ She laughed out at one point then realised her folly. _"Valar I am sorry I never meant offence Cyran and Vesryn they were my brothers names."_

_"They are still your brothers names. I can feel it Thara, they are fine and so shall you be all will be well in Kaldarion but the Valar will know that I will miss you for one."_ Ôrophin smiled down at her, he was incredibly strong for one in his position she thought, a great friend to have she could recognise already.

_"I do hope so..."_ She trailed off into her own world and the remainder of the ride was short and silent, until the three elves reigned their horses suddenly.


	7. Chapter 7

Ôrophin held her to him with a stronger grasp, something was clearly amiss. Thara strained to gain a better vantage at the newest obstacle, all she could see was a cloaked figure hunched in the path before them, with a graceful leap Luirlan began to approach the lone figure with veiled caution. Rümil followed suit from a slight distance, both with weapons at the ready. It all happened so fast Thara's addled mind barely glimpsed it, she was too transfixed on the phantom before her eyes.

"Stop Sil' Valar stop !" Thara managed to gasp out in her surprised state. The ellith in question had moved with ready precision and had already managed to restrain Luirlan with a foot upon his chest and a mean blade at his throat which stopped the other wardens in their tracks, such loyalty that they upheld.

The strange new ellith stopped but did not retreat, hazel eyes watched every slight movement that the elves made. She still smiled easily with confidence. "Been a while Princess, made some new friends ?" She traced Luirlan's adams-apple with the tip of her blade and he fought the urge to gulp. "Maybe you should just come with us now, no ?"

Before she could reply Rümil sprang into action like a hunting cat, forcing the stranger to the floor with sheer brute strength before she could react. Luirlan recovered himself behind them. The ellith pinned beneath Rümil's larger frame was forced to relinquish her weapon but her smile did not falter.

"She's not going anywhere." Ôrophin ground out. Thara recovered herself again, she pushed with all of her might and eventually Ôrophin had to help her from the horse.

"I like your new friends T, at least they know how to take care of you. Not too harsh on the eye either mind." She winked up at Rümil who maintained a stony expression.

"Stop this !" Thara supported herself on Ôrophin's arm and tried to make herself look as imposing as possible. "Release her, she means no harm she's my oldest friend I assure you she has an explanation."

"I'd much rather offer an explanation without an elf sat on my torso mind." She mischievously smiled up at Rümil, wrapped her legs around his waist as a lover and used the propulsion she gained to roll them over so she was on top, then she sprang to her feet quickly and stepped back further out of range. As soon as she was stood Thara rushed forwards into her arms and the two elliths embraced.

The three men had no option but to watch in confusion.

"We need to get out of the open." The ellith released Thara and held her face between two hands lovingly like a mother would, but with a serious expression contrasting her jovial voice.

"What are you even doing here? How did you find me? Why are you alone? You said we …" The ellith silenced her with a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Make introduction T, we can talk about the others on the way to the city everything else can wait I want you safe I failed you once it won't happen again, never."

Rümil found the actions of the ellith strange, she obviously respected Thara as her Princess but she acted as if sister. He wanted to know more about this creature. She was stunning to look at, he watched as she undid the heavy cloak from her shoulders and discarded it, she was beautiful and strange. The ellith wore tight breeches and a provocatively loose white shirt, open far enough to exposed her tan breasts a distracting amount. Her waist was bound with a brightly coloured silk sash, showing her curvy figure, holding an evilly curved but oddly beautiful dagger polished to an eery silver finish. She shone and jangled as she moved due to the multitude of different bangles, earrings and most likely anklets hidden under her doeskin boots, made of a multitude of different metals and materials some extremely valuable mixed with some odd pieces, most of her fingers held different rings skulls and more feminine pictures. She even had tattoos visible here and there. An odd specimen to be sure but ravishingly beautiful, her hair was of spun gold in places but mostly a unique shade of bronze. She was like nothing they had ever seen with more secreted weapons to be sure.

Rümil was pulled from his extensive staring by Thara, "Silver, these elves rescued me from my captors. I owe them my lives." She pointed the wardens out one by one then explained. "Silver was one of the captains of the guard at home and trusted friend." She smiled at Silver as she said that who gave a slight smile back but she was mostly perusing at the ellons with an inquisitive eye.

"A pleasure to meet you fellas, maybe we should be moving?" She smirked. They recovered from their stupor.

"Aye, seeing as you don't appear to have a horse you'll be riding with me?" Rümil suggested with a suggestive smile. The ellith eyes him and released a shrill whistle, immediately hooves could be heard as a young boy rounded a small hill with two horses in tow.

"Lead the way." Was her only reply with a pretty grin. "I don't believe I can carry you T, you wanna go back to the cute one ?" Silver passes her friend over and turned around before Rümil released his indignant huff and Ôrophin's cheeks coloured slightly. Luirlan was still suspiciously quiet, presumably because of his recent defeat at the hands of a woman.

The conversation began to flow between the two elliths once they were moving. "What of my brothers ?" Thara looked to her friend who avoided her eyes.

"I don't want to worry you T 'cause I have good reason to believe that the reports were wrong but… I only managed to get hold of Cyran."

"What does that mean? My father didn't dispatch you?"

Silver released a sorrowful sigh, "He hasn't been doing much of late kiddo, he thought he lost you and he resigned himself to that. The grief changed him."

"I don't understand how are you here, where is Cyran, tell me whats going on." Thara's tone changed. The warrior ellith turned to her and offered a nod.

"Aye, you're right. After you left your father heard reports of amor flooding out west, he sent me out to check it out but if you hit it you got last it, there was no sign of you just remnants of what appeared to be rafts so I took the info back. He was pissed T, he wanted me to find you stuck out there and bring you home it was obvious he regretted sending you out there. I knew it the moment the idea came up." She thought for a moment. "That was when he started, I thought he was lonely at first till I went to check on him a few days later, I owed him that he doesn't like me, never has but I don't like to leave a man like that. He was talking to himself, I'd never heard the like. I left him there I didn't know what else to do so when the villagers a few miles away started rioting about a broken well or somewhat and he just sat in theses chambers I went to sort to out. That made him angrier, he started on about usurpers to his throne and he stared right at me the entire time."

"I never should have left he needs me I …" Thara wanted to scream. "Go on…"

"Well when it came to a head he went for me teeth bared and snarling like a beast. I'm not so dumb as to strike a King T but he got me bad." She held her this hair back and exposed an angry red line, "He would have taken my head clean off had Ambrose not been there to stop him. After that we had to run, most of my men and some of his were loyal enough to follow and some of the villagers like Bana here came. The plan was to bring home Ryn at least, to take your fathers place. I hated leaving there like that but he declared us outlaws, I'm the most wanted woman in the place T. I was hiding out in Aldin Town before we left waiting for the heat to die down but then I heard that you'd been taken, by some miracle a rider made it home. Your father had his strung up in the public square for blasphemy, he's with us now too. I wouldn't leave a good man to hang for telling the truth. The King didn't believe that you were alive and in his fury he decided the sending you aid was foolish. His men started to leave him then, they went back to the villages and hometowns to ride out the storm, last I heard the King barricaded himself alone in his chambers with the voices in his head." She looked at Thara who had tears in her eyes.

"It's not him T. Theres's something evil in his head and we're going to save him. We're gonna save them all from whatever took over that poor mans brain. Thats a promise."

"You never did break a promise to me." Thara smiled at happier memories.

"So… we rode out to find you, I lead with Ambrose at my side. We found trace of you but scare of one the path was littered in battle scars on the earth it wasn't a pleasant trip for you. They were after you thought T, we were hardly approached by another living creature I never seen more than three orc and we made quick work of them. I found Cyran when I was out looking for trouble myself, I found a group of orc and they had him and two others. I think we saved them from becoming dinner to be honest a gruesome end that. He's safe though."

"Where ? All of these followers where are they did they make it to Mirkwood ?" Thara asked hopefully.

"Not exactly, we only just caught up with you, theres travelling men all over this plain and we've gained many the ally in liberated slave and human towns alike. Our numbers are growing but divided some have settled and some have travelled in missions to the great cities Gondor, Imladris and Mirkwood mainly. Cyran's with Ambrose they followed the elves that saved you, plenty more orcs following you than you expected I believe, they should be useful and it should help us form an alliance."

Thara nodded, it made sense. She was crushed at the news of her father and the unknown fates of her people and her brother Vesryn but this was a start.


	8. Chapter 8

A scream fought it's way to escape Thara at the shock when she first entered the beautiful forest, arrows were pointed at every inch of her. She managed to smother it. She dared not move, these elves did seem to recognise her new friends but they still looked as if they would kill her. Most were trained on Silver and the boy who were further from their Silvan comrades.

_"Calm down men you're scaring the girl can you not see that?" _It was Ôrophin who spoke, they lowered their weapons.

_"And who would the girl and her companions be?" _The elf who seemed to be their leader asked, he looked at her indicating for her to answer. Somehow she found her voice, along with her pride.

_"I am the Crown Princess Almithara, daughter of Dakath King of Kaldarion." _All of the elves bowed their heads in respect, she released the breath that she didn't realise she had been holding, not feeling threatened any more, _"These would be The high commander of the Kaldarion Hunting Guard and her prodigy. Fully deserving of your respect and fair treatment." _She tried to sound as haughty as she could but in her state it was difficult.

_"Aye, call the healer." He ordered the elf to his left before turning back to Thara. "Your grace our Lady has been expecting you."_ Then they mostly dissolved into the trees, some remained giving sceptical looks at the commander who was scoping out the area, the young boy had gathered himself as close to her as possible attempting to hide from the gazes of the elves. Ôrophin and Rümil were the only others with her, Luirlan had disappeared to explain the situation. She couldn't understand how they new their way around, the amounts of twists and turns that they had taken in seemingly random places to reach the talan that she could not even see form the ground even with her elven eyesight.

_"Here we are, home sweet home for the night."_ Rümil looked up, _"Isn't it beautiful."_ Ôrophin laughed.

"And we'll be making camp out here if you don't mind." Silver laid a hand on the boys shoulder and gestured for him to turn around and go to a directed spot that she'd already picked out, a little further out than the treelike in a slight valley.

"You're not coming?" It was Thara who asked in disappointment.

"I'll wait for my men here, I doubt we can all be accommodated in such short notice and not all are so trusting. Myself being one of them." She saw the nervous twitch in Thara's face, "I shall try and separate myself from duty later, Ambrose should be fully capable of watching over the camp for the night. I'd like to bring your brother to you anyhow and we have more to talk about." Them she turned to Ôrophin, "Your Marchwarden, he led the other party yes?" Ôrophin nodded.

"You shall be welcome to words when he returns, no doubt he is in your debt."

Silver and the boy went about their own path lighting a fire and setting up as much of a camp as they could muster while the brothers took Thara further into the forest.

_"Don't worry it's not bad at all, however nobody ever claimed that the resident healer in these parts was ever or has ever been exceptionally... welcoming."_ Before she could ask any more questions she could hear a new voice from above word had obviously reached of her arrival.

"She's from where? A Princess! Well she better not expect royal treatment! You dragged me out of my first decent sleep in months to tend to a bloody savage that claims to be the daughter of Dakath, I knew that great old bastard and he never had a daughter I doubt he even had a dick it was probably shoved up his own arse like his god-damned head!" Thara could hear no reply but an elf dropped down beside them, Luirlan.

"They await Haldir's return for their report and um... Edraele doesn't seem to be very pleased." A few moments after Luirlan finished speaking a thick rope was dropped unceremoniously upon his head with a thunk and another shout was heard from above.

"Watch out ... did it hit him?"

"Yes..." Rümil smirked at his friend who was rubbing the top of his head with a sorrowful expression. She should be heard laughing from the treetops. Thara allowed herself a smile as did Ôrophin who looked down at her with mirthful eyes.

"I still have a good aim! Well, are going to hoist the wench up or not I want to get some more beauty sleep!" Luirlan could then be heard mumbling something less than sweet in elvish when another object was thrown at his head which bounced off somewhere into the brush. "I heard that you rude little whelp! Don't speak in that riddle tongue in my presence! Go on and bring me back my broach, my mother gave that to me I won't have you losing it now!"

"Why did you throw it then?"

"Your fat head was too tempting not to!" She could be heard cackling again. "Hurry up, I'm not gonna be here forever you hear!"

The three ellon looked at the rope that was thrown down and in the end Ôrophin wrapped an arm around Thara's shoulders using a hand to support her head, and lifted her legs with the other arm, much to her dismay but she didn't have the energy to argue nevertheless get off herself. Rümil and Luirlan both jumped forwards, their bet at the forefront of their minds in the end Ôrophin passed her to Rümil as if she were a small child and he carried Thara to the talan where Ôrophin lifted her in to save her any more pain, she couldn't believe how well they moved through the trees, she'd never even been in a forest before. They worked in unison even doing this task they worked together it was commendable. She was confused about the difficulty it took to lift her up, surely the women and children were not expected to climb about that way, perhaps the main city was different.

What she saw in the talan bewildered her more, an old haggard woman but with elven features.

"It's not polite to stare!" The peculiar feature snapped scolding her. "Well, don't just sit there where is your injury?" Thara was laid onto a bed as one of the brothers spoke to the old woman and soon they were both sent outside to help Luirlan look for the broach. Thara was for some reason petrified by the woman so surprised by how she spoke.

"So how is your dear father these days? I've not seen him in near enough 5 millennia myself." The woman Edraele asked her kindly while she cut her rags from her slashed back. Thara winced for the first time really beginning to feel the pain.

"The last time I saw my father he was well but Kaldarion was under threat, its been... well I'm not sure how long I've been gone but its been a long time since I had any word but my captor claimed that he was dead all along with my brothers have you had any word?"

"No princess, I am sorry for that." The woman put a hand on Thara's reassuringly. "Im sure he'll be well along with his young 'uns."

The woman was an exceptional healer she reduced Thara's pain to a tinge using herbs in a poultice, which she added would not need changing she could just take it off when she reached the city and it would be well she'd infused it with magic, and then given her some potion like thing to add to her water to reduce the pain further and speed the healing after she helped her to bathe, it was heaven to wash away all the dirt and grime that she had accumulated, she felt safer when she smelled of the perfumes and not the camp where she had faced her torture, a small smile graced her lips which was soon replaced with a more serious expression she had a job to do.

"If I may?" Thara asked sitting up for the first time in days unaided. The old woman nodded. "You claimed to have known my father?"

"Aye, your mother was a good friend to me she came from Imladris the same as I, I never liked your father much he stole away the best friend I had she was my sister in a way which makes you my niece and I tell you now I wouldn't have you go back to those shitty deserts, let them dry and crumble to sand without bothering to add your blood to the mix, it's a worthless pursuit living like that has always been a foolish notion." She went on mumbling about life force in the earth before she spoke up again, "Its rubbish all of it, a false religion and you, all of you preaching to it!"

"I dont understand?"

"Your foolish father doesn't believe that he can survive out on these plains, it's that simple thats why he hasn't left since my poor sister moved on to Mandos' halls, the only reason but he won't admit that the only thing holding him there is because he's too proud to give up his kingdom! I mean look at you! No elf should ever be forced to marry, that whole fëa bonding nonsense and all thats what makes you who you are!"

"Oh..."

"Don't worry about it child you're here now the Lady will have some wisdom for you did you want to ask anything else?"

Thara let her curiosity take hold, "Well, yes but I wouldn't want to offend ." She was cut off.

"I'm a half-elf, half human and half elf on my mothers side, I may live to see the grand old age of 10,000 but I doubt that I'll live too long after that. Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you for everything." Thara smiled and the woman's nature changed again.

"Right you nosey elves get in her and take the wench somewhere dry she can sleep out of my hair and make sure you feed her well!" She snapped, the three elves fell through the door together they had obviously been listening. "Well? Did you get my broach!"

"I'm sorry Edraele…"

"Out ! Out all of you !" She ordered but winked at Thara who was thankful to walk again she whispered, "Tell them later that there was no broach... make sure to let them suffer a little more." Then she shoved out of the talan and slammed the door.

"A strange personality." Thara commented while she was carried to another treetop to find food and a bed for the night, the three wardens just nodded but they each had good humour in their eyes.

That night, after Thara had her first decent meal for months she was content, the slight tinge of sickness caused by the amount of food she ate after so long didn't effect her as she sat in her talan and watched, noticing the fantastic place around her properly for the first time, she watched the darkness take the beautiful forest and the place come alive with movement, foxes scurrying about and rabbits running to hide from them. The very air glittered with fireflies. She had never seen so much green and she noted the golden tinge to the leaves surely that was magical ? The entire place glowed with perfect, pure magic she was sure of it. She was safe and she was at long last almost happy, she could set her eye back on the task at hand.

It was hours into the night that she was first awakened by a feeling of dread that made her shiver uncontrollably. Confused and shaken it took her a short time to realise that she would not soon find sleep again, even though she was exhausted. Reality had finally set in, she had survived her own personal hell. She hadn't cried for her brothers, she hadn't mourned herself. She had laughed and felt joyous that day and the pain was tearing at her leaving her mind torn by the claws of guilt. She still didn't weep. It was dawn before she stood up and readied herself, she hid behind a smile so well the farce was ongoing. That was until Haldir arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

**Haldir**

The battle was short and bloody but none of his men were lost, that was thanks to the unexpected reinforcements that eventually caught up with them. An odd group of elf kins and tribesmen. It took barely an hour to kill very one of the orcs and maim the the wargs before finishing them and burning the bodies. The high ground had given them a huge advantage and the orcs had not been expecting to find the ambush in their path, foolish creatures that they were allowed the group of men to drive them into the trap. Haldir made sure to leave just one survivor to tell the tale to its master, Lothlorien was fighting back and they were going to win. The elves were soon on their way with few injured, including an arrow wound to the leg of one of his men which looked as if it would heal well, but Haldir knew better than to trust that as the wound could easily be poisoned and that didn't bode well for the ride back to the Golden Wood but he had to trust that his man would be fine the healers would assure of it.

After the battle Haldir had the time to spare to talk with the leader of their new allies. A man wiser than his years named Ambrose, possibly one of the Dunedain Haldir expected even though that would be a rare find. The most noted of these men however were the elves among them, they had the look of Thara and when Haldir was questioned on her whereabouts he came to know that one among them was her brother. The youngest Prince of the Kaldari. She would be pleased.

The company were a short distance from Lorien when the injured elf began to falter, a young ellon eager to win his glory. By the time they had reached the safety of Lorien it was apparent that the elf was in dire need of attention, a wicked poison was festering the wound and the light in the young elf's eyes were dimming. A new stronger poison had found its way into the clutches of the enemy, the thought made Haldir worry, they would need a new defence against this evil it was slowly becoming wiser. Haldir noted that the Kaldari people did not attempt to follow them into the wood rather stopped to join a small ready assembled camp that he had never seen before. Rushing the elf to the nearest healing talon he finally lapsed into darkness even the elves holding him into his saddle couldn't prevent him falling as he wracked violently in his unconscious state losing control as a fit seized him, the old healer was helped from her high perch in the trees.

The look she shared with Haldir confirmed his suspicions, the old ellith did not know what to do. _"Haldir I fear I may only be able to ease his passing, I can slow it to give us more time but I doubt it will not be enough to find a way to combat this and the lad will suffer. The decision is yours."_

**Thara**

Looking down on the suffering elf scared her more than anything else, she watched as Haldir shook his head and saw the grief flash across his face briefly. He could not be helped by traditional medicine. She didn't know what possessed her to do it but she had to do something, even if she was not certain that she would succeed. She didn't realise that her feet had begun to move without her permission, she reached the end of the short path and her mouth began spouting words without her consent.

"Help me down, I can help." It wasn't a blatant lie, she had a way with magic but still she felt the realisation creep up on her as every eye focused upon her hopefully. She could fail them all, her heart pounded as she was lowered to the floor, she didn't even know who helped her. She was staring at the elf silently praying. Shaking slightly she lowered herself to her knees by the ellons side as he began to thrash violently. "You'll have to hold him down." She said to no-one in particular, some wardens obliged. Closing her eyes she reached out to the elf before her drawing the darkness from him, healing him. It was a short process. When she had done all she could she sat back and open her eyes, black dots swam into her vision, she remained still trying to gain composure. She saw Haldir's lips move, he was speaking to her but she couldn't hear him, she saw the injured elf come around before falling asleep. It had worked. She stood but soon the ground was rushing to her face and she blacked out, she didn't feel the fall or the arms that caught her.

**Haldir**

"Thank-you Princess, Thara are you well..." Haldir tried to talk to the ellith that had just saved his mans life, he owed her now. He could see that she was not responding, her eyes were clouded. He anticipated what was to come and as she fell he jumped forward to catch her, in the end she was in his arms passed out but breathing lightly he could hear a voice in his mind, the lady.

_"She will be our saviour Haldir, we owe it to help her. Bring the child to me now we know her purpose."_

"Rümil, hold the command here while I am gone, I must take her to the city the Lady is expecting her. Ôrophin, you will accompany me and help me with the rest of the injured." His commands were followed by murmured consents from the brothers, stunned by what they had seen.

Before Haldir could take Thara to safety however a ruckus erupted from behind him and then in front. Silver stalked from the talan above, she had watched the entire exchange knowing what would occur but this new development had surprised even her. She was followed by Ôrophin who went to Thara's side while Silver walked straight past and returned with a grip of the ellon that had caused the disturbance behind Haldir.

"You help no man Cyran, she will be fine you have seen this to be true." Then she released her grip shoving him slightly to emphasise her disappointment.

"I do not understand how, but that young slip of a girl surpasses even my expectations. Haldir, the magic in her is much more extensive than should be at her age, she is something special..." Edraele trailed off.

"Commander." Haldir nodded in recognition to Silver which surprised all those around.

"Marchwarden." She replied with a respectful but small bow of her head. "You should take her."

"Aye, I know." Was all he could reply holding her to his chest and fighting off his exhaustion.

"No, I wish to speak to my sister it been too long Sil were you even going to tell me? I'm going with her." Cyran interrupted.

"You shall stay with your people, you will wait for the scouts to return and you will offer them a familiar leader, Ambrose will aid you but we are not the monarchs here. You're the best that those people have. I'll travel to the city with her if that eases your worries." To Silver's surprise he offered no argument, he steeled his expression, squared his shoulders and nodded his agreement taking on his duties with grace.

The journey to the Golden City was not too long they had arrived by morning Thara was still sleeping, held close to Haldir, he could not bare to let her go she was so small and frail in his arms so he continued the entire journey unquestioned by his men under Silver's watchful eye and knowing that Ôrophin would have something to say for it soon enough if he wasn't so preoccupied with the ellith that he was so enthralled with himself. Silver and Haldir went over their strategical placements and the changes which had occurred, they were clearly quite familiar which appeared to grate on Ôrophin.

_"Bring her to my talan Haldir, then you may have your leave."_ He sent his injured wardens to the healing houses and went to the royal talan, there he carried Thara to a room given to her by the lady and was forced to leave her there in the custody of handmaidens before he went to speak to his leader and give his report.

**Thara**

Her head was pounding and her vision swimming, nausea gripped her but she couldn't move. Piles of blankets and furs covered her keeping her warm but she still shivered as if cold, she felt weak as a babe unable to even shift under the weight of the blankets. Fear coursed through her then, she was alone and she didn't know where, maybe it was all a dream. Maybe she had fallen ill and she was in Mirkwood, betrothed with her brothers by her or even better home in Kaldarion with her father near. A wishful dream she came to realise as memories came flooding back to her and her vision began to clear revealing a cream ceiling decorated with delicate golden leaves, a fireplace beside her beautifully ornamented, fine carved wooden tables. The whole room was beautiful, too lavish, wherever she was the owner knew who she was. That could have scared her, but even through her pain she knew she was safe here, protected but trapped within the walls. Then his face came to mind Haldir, he was there, he caught her, but where was he now.

She was startled by a movement at the door, the quick movement making bile rise in her throat as the sickness returned and aching spread through her consuming her whole body in numb pain causing her to wince when she moved.

_"Don't worry your grace." _It was just a serving maid thought Thara relieved, another sign of wealth. She continued, "_The pains will stop soon, the lady will see you now that you are awake she feared to help you whilst you were sleeping." _She was beautiful, a golden ellith, the though made Thara jealous but she swallowed that and began to speak slow and croaking.

"Where… Where am I..?" She murmured.

"The home of the Lord Celeborn and his Lady Galadriel, rulers of the Silvan elves and protectors of Lothlorien." the girl smiled slightly. "Caras Galadhon welcomes you Your Grace the Princess Almithara, daughter of the great King Dakath supreme ruler of the Kaldari from the sand lands of the horizon, healer and saviour come to us from the Valar themselves." Well rehearsed, Thara smiled and fought to roll her eyes.

"And you would be? How long have I been asleep?" She asked the girl trying to sound as friendly as possible with her painfully dry throat.

"I am your humble servant, I hope to be your friend here I shall guide you around our beautiful city. I am known as Mîria. All other question should be answered by the Lady soon but I can tell you that you have been here for 5 days. Haldir will tell you more I expect he has barely left your side when he gets the chance and his brother has been to see you too Your Grace, you are already well loved."

"Mîria... please just call me Thara, I would thank you for speaking to me as a normal ellith if it please you." She saw the girl smile at that.

"Aye you're ... Thara." Their conversation was interrupted by the clearing of another voice.

" Mîria if you would excuse me I would much like to speak with the Princess." Ôrophin smiled from the doorway. "That is if 'Your Thara' doesn't mind?" He laughed slightly, the ellith nodded blushing.

"I shall get you something to eat?" The girl looked to Thara who nodded back slowly. She stumbled past Ôrophin who caught her before she fell and sent her on her way blushing furiously after he kissed her hand and winked at her. The poor girl rushed off to be seen a few moments later rushing down the opposite direction of the hall laughing, "Oops, wrong way."

"That was cruel." Thara smiled.

"I am sure I do not know what you mean fair Princess, how are you feeing?"

"In truth, awful... I was just wondering what I was thinking at the time, do you have any ideas?"

"You saved an elf's life Thara, Haldir is deeply indebted to you as well as the lad you saved. He's still talking it over with Silver, I believe an alliance is to be made." That made her think.

"I'm glad I could be of service. Do you happen to know how Haldir fairs? Mîria said that he had visited me along with his brother... have I met his brother?"

"So many questions Princess," he lowered himself into an ornate chair by her bed after helping her sit up. "Haldir is fine as for his brother he's..." Ôrophin was cut off by Mîria rushing back into the room with a bowl of thin broth smiling at the small accomplishment. "Anyway I should be leaving, I am glad to see you are well Princess but I have duties to attend, there is a bottle of wine in my brothers talan with my name on it, it seems we must talk." He smirked arising Thara's suspicions but she said her goodbyes and ate her broth slowly with the help of her new young friend who was eagerly telling her of all the recent happenings although she had no clue who the people she spoke of were.

"Oh and the Lady said that she will see you in the morning once you have rested some more, you have done us a great service." Soon after Thara fell sleep whilst Mîria went on about her friends and home some more. That night she dreamed of home the sand, the sun and her own people. She woke with tears in her eyes before dawn alone again still dreaming of the light, wispy winds that scattered the sand like glitter as the sun rose every morn and the marble fountain that she would sit by and read every evening when she was not laughing with her brothers and her friends. She wondered what had become of them and cried freely for them for the first time, when she turned her thoughts to her father she thought the pain was sure to wrench her heart from her very chest. That man was the strongest she had ever known, but her had been strong for his love and for his children, what would become of him without them? What would happen to their scattered kingdom without their wise leader? She lay and watched the sun rise from her window slowly piecing herself back together before the day came around and others would be there to witness her undoing, at least she knew that she was still alive and could show emotion, she had feared that she had lost the ability for a time even if it did make her fragile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Haldir**

It felt like a lifetime since Haldir had been home, the rather empty talan had never seemed so comfortable and he longed to go to sleep properly but that wasn't an option quite yet. He'd spent most of his time sleeping in the arm chair next to Thara watching her sleep, or coordinating the movement of the Kaldari into the city. He had been against the idea at first, these were strangers to him but he had faith in the Lady's decision and most seemed like good loyal people. The rest of the time he had spent with the Kaldari commanders,tonight however would be just for him and his brothers. A sorely needed rest. He stood to when he heard the knock on the door, Rümil entered with both hands occupied with wine bottles.

"Evening brother." He made himself comfortable in the seating area. "You don't mind if we begin before Ôrophin arrives do you? It's been quite the day."

Haldir laughed, "You should stay away from that ellith."

"If it was so easy brother but you see I can tell that she quite fancies me and I would hate to disappoint the poor soul."

"Oh the lengths you go to just to console your battered ego." Ôrophin entered and greeted Haldir before taking a seat with them. "What say you Haldir, you know this woman you can tell this lovestruck fool that he has no chance at winning her affections."

Before Haldir could voice his opinion Rümil countered, "Alas you seem quite preoccupied with her yourself, and she gifted me with these bottles of wine…"

"You should both steer clear of her, not for the sake of her heart but for yours. The simple fact stands that she is desired by many and yet to grace any with more than slight flirtatious affection."

"But thats where the fun lies brother!" Rümil announced, Haldir and Ôrophin took the opportunity to fill the first of many glasses of wine and began to drink. "What of the object of your affections? How does she fair today?"

Haldir looked to Ôrophin for answer, "She has arisen and asked of your whereabouts, she seems well."

"I shall visit her soon."

"I'm sure" Ôrophin smiled and Rümil laughed.

The brothers talked well into the night about nothing in particular mostly jests until the women were brought up again.

"So how did you meet Silver?" Rümil asked when considerably more inebriated his jealousy began to unveil itself. Ôrophin's interest was also peaked.

"Before she became permanently settled with the Kaldari she was raised by humans in a traveller encampment. Her father was well respected but he renounced her I believe. She was never one to be walked on so she left the people she was raised with young and went out on her own, she wanted to know about the ways of elves after her years watching her human family age and fade. Turns out she had their heart, she travelled as far and wide as she could and made many a friend I expect, I was just one. She asked me to teach her how the Lothlorien guard fought but back then she was much more experienced a fighter than I."

"Travellers? Oh the irony." Rümil tried to smile.

"Nothing the likes of the bandits that haunt these plains now. Her people were always frowned upon and accused of thieving and worse but I don't believe it. People feared them for their spontaneity in my opinion but then thats what draws fools like you to her. Anything else you want to know ask her yourselves she likes being asked about her more pleasant past."

"Hmm, and you can ask her about Princess Thara." Ôrophin smirked pouring another glass.

**Thara**

Silver went to visit Thara the moment that she heard of her waking.

"You gave us a fright there T." She smiled from the doorway waiting for the handmaiden to finish gathering up a half eaten bowl of broth, "Valar you need better than that to get back on your feet." She noted the shame written across the maids features, "Alas what would I know you are clearly a more experienced healer, you look leagues better Princess." The shy little elf smiled.

"I'm no healer." She squeaked as she made a quick exit with a shambled courtesy, spilling broth onto the floor before Silver corrected the bowl and watched as the girl practically ran down the hall, face burning with embarrassment.

"Oops…"

"She's been like that all day I'm afraid, she must be just shy in nature." Thara tried to sit up straighter to look at her friend who walked over to help her before taking a seat in the adjacent armchair. "How is Cyran?"

"He's surprisingly well considering, he's certainly occupied running about all day trying to settle people."

"Settle them?"

"Aye we moved the Kaldari into the city, safer that way we figured."

"But we will be on the move soon there is so much to do…" She was cut off by her own yawn.

Silver laughed, "I suppose we will but I need to speak to you about that."

"Hmm" Thara's eyes began to flutter closed.

"Hmm" Silver replied in the same tone, "Tomorrow when you wake, I'll be here you get some rest."

The next morning the two parties converged in Thara's room, the Princess was just waking and stretching the grogginess from her aching bones when Haldir accompanied with both brothers entered, Rümil looking a little worse for wear. Silver was curled up in the armchair snoring slightly with her shirt and boots off leaving her in a light vest which stole glances from both Ôrophin and Rümil before she sprang awake.

A creak in a floorboard was all it took for Silver to spring from the armchair, tripping over her boots and almost landing on her face had Ôrophin not caught her, however Rümil had tried to rescue her at the same time and ended up shoving both of them off course. In the end Silver saved herself using both the brothers to lift herself up onto the edge of Thara's bed where she decided to lie, resting her head against Thara with a tired yawn unnerved by the occurrence.

Thara and Haldir had watched the entire thing and laughed with each other before Haldir assisted the other two and Ôrophin decided it was best to take Rümil to his chambers.

"It's good to see you well Princess." Haldir bowed graciously.

"Please it's just Thara, Haldir we've come that far." Silver imitated Thara's words under her breathe leading to a sharp elbow to the side.

"You are better then? Stronger at least." Silver raised her head hopefully and finally opened her eyes, Thara nodded, "Well we must get to business, Haldir be a dear and get the door." She sat herself at the foot of the bed and waited for Haldir to be seated.

"What business what that be?" Haldir questioned.

"I'll leave you to talk alone soon I swear it but I must ask you this first." Silver looked at them both questioningly before she continued. "I know that I can trust you two not to laugh me off so it must be you that I confer with before I go ahead with any plans."

"What plans Sil?" Thara sat up further and winced slightly causing Haldir to fence she noted.

"The people of Kaldarion are afraid and scattered, we need to find Vesryn and we need to break whatever dark voodoo, bullshit that in your fathers head. Don't you dare laugh at me Thara I know what I saw."

"You may be surprised that I agree with you then." Silver was.

"I knew that our Marchwarden here has seen more than he lets on, you were there when I saw real magic for the first time Haldir you won't shrug this off you know how real this danger is. I thought you'd be a little more apprehensive Thara."

"I listened and believed every tale you ever told me Sil no matter how tall the tale I believed you." Silver smiled at that. "So what are we to do, do you know a witch that can break the curse…"

Haldir laughed, "Surely not?" Thara burned red of embarrassment reminding herself of the shy handmaiden.

Silver smiled, "I wouldn't say witch but I don't think Thara's as far off as you might think to be completely honest."

"It begs belief that I still trust you." He added more seriously.

"Have I ever steered you wrong pet?" Silver raised an eyebrow with a joking tone, "I mean really wrong not just any of the petty things you're about to bring to light."

"No, what did you have in mind?"

"My latest reports say that Vesryn made it to Mirkwood, all of my riders should be accounted for by the closing of this fortnight, news form all of the great cities with them. We need to reach him and I believe that Thranduil has precious information that we will need."

"And then comes your master plan." Haldir had dealt with her before, he knew that she had something riskier to come, Thara was engrossed at the happenings she wanted adventure he could see it in her eyes and he admired it.

"We need a 'witch' to break the 'curse' there are too many innocent people in those settlements to leave under the protection of a Mad King, apologies Thara but it is true."

"And how do you suppose we do this?" Haldir sat forward in his chair resting his elbows on his knees and knotting together his long, elegant fingers with Thara appraising him silently and not to his notice.

"Well, one we have the people down there settled and the remainder of the royal family safe we need to find the person to break the spell…" She trailed off and gave Haldir as close to a shy look as she could muster.

"You know the person." He raised an eyebrow and Thara thought that he looked quite seductive.

"Not exactly, I know a person who might though." She finally sat straight and corrected herself, "You both know that I have a rather strained relationship with my family, I practically ran."

"You're still in hiding." Thara added quietly, the other two elves looked at her, "I notice more than you think." She gave Silver a sympathetic smile who took this as a cue to continue.

"They've fled back to the city, all of them who dared anyway. The threat on the roads was too great for my people to remain I don't doubt that they'll wait until someone else deals with the bandits as you appear to have been, hence they waste no effort once again. She'll help me Haldir we just need to get there."

"You remember the way? Doubtful. I know of the rumours and they are certainly not myths, the Gemian City can only be found by a resident and you many have been born there but you never returned if I remember correctly?"

"I returned indeed but I admit there was a blindfold involved." Thara gave her a disapproving look, it was not the time for jokes, "Apologies, my point is as you said Haldir we will need a talented guide, we need people who know that land to help us across and people who will fight with us if need be."

"Who are these people you speak of?"

"There are more than me that have been outcasted, many more and most are wanting of revenge or a chance to redeem themselves. I know of a man in Gondor especially, I knew him once in passing long ago and he was famed among us." She knew that Haldir wished to ask her a question but she raised a hand slightly so that she could continue to the end, "There are also reports of small band of mercenaries from my homeland, last spotted on the lands of Rohan, they are worth more than that I assure you. There are more thinly spread across these plains, we are not so forgiving a people it would seem but most of those are in far shadier ports. If you'd prefer to search the ports that is an option, an old companion of mine has recently resorted to piracy, it's not all that uncommon."

"As it's not all that far from their natural behaviours." Haldir was stony faced but there was mirth in his stormy, grey eyes so Silver ignored the jest.

"You agree to the plan then?"

"There was no real plan involved in any of that." She just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"So where do I come in?" Thara interrupted them quietly.

"I shall personally make sure that you stay out of harms way from this point forward Princess, you have my word on my honour I swear it." Her stomach fluttered full of butterflies at his words which seemed to have surprised even him. She shook herself slightly.

'No." Silver smiled deviously and looked at her friend, as did Haldir, "I have suffered these past months and I have toiled and fought to be here today. All of that has been for my people namely my father, brothers and the rest of my family you included Silver. My whole civilisation, my entire world, my father himself has now been threatened and I refuse. I forbid you to even attempt trying to stop me helping my people. I was willing to be a human bargaining chip when I believed that the kingdoms biggest threat was wild dogs picking off livestock. You cannot begin to imagine the lengths that I will go to in order to protect my father and see Ryn again.

"There's my girl." Silver smiled, she knew that there was a fire in that girl but inside she was worried. Thara had been so protected her entire life to then be thrust so harsh into the underbelly of a new terrifying world, she could not even begin to imagine what the sweet, innocent little ellith had suffered to still come out fighting at the end of it.

Haldir didn't even notice, he was watching Thara intently, form the impassioned rise and fall of her chest as her breaths deepened as her pulse was quickened. He noticed the life that came to her eyes and mentally noted the colour that appeared in her face, she was flushed and exhilarated. She was ready and he had a sudden urge to first kiss her, then watch as she conquered all of he foes as he truly believed the siren before him would. He cleared his throat and stood before he could do or say anything that he my regret. He was about to excuse himself when Silver stood quickly.

"No sit," She pushed him back into the armchair with two hand upon his broad shoulder, he didn't take much convincing as he would easily overpower her in a game of brute strength, "You have to stay and watch Thara, she's just got all of her blood pumping who knows what that gonna do to her in this state. I must go I have urgent matters to get to. You do not have permission to leave this bedside until I return or a Balrog attacks the Lady." With that she grabbed her shoes and flitted off out of the door leaving the couple alone in a stretched awkward silence that neither knew the source of or how to break.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks angel897 for letting me know about the problems with the chapter, I think I've sorted it out hope you enjoy it. xx

* * *

**Cyran**

He wasn't trying to hear anything that he wasn't meant to when he went looking for Silver. In truth he just wanted her to go with him to see Thara as he had neglected to do so yet and had begun to feel quite shamed by the fact. So, when he found himself lost after catching sight of the ellith and following her around a maze of pathways to the door of a talan, he did not plan on staying out of sight but in hearing range. He couldn't help it there was something too suspicious, he could see two rather attractive ellons through the window and in truth he began to wonder about her motives. He listened to the door open and Silver must have forced her way in as he heard the oomph from the ellon who answered the door.

He had to know what was going on. He did the only thing he could think of, he went to the door and knocked. He figured that if Silver decided that she would keep her secrets maybe the next time she tried to share them he would have a better chance at listening in. The door swung open.

"My…" The ellon corrected his shabbily tied tunic, "What an honour your Grace." He made no move to invite Cyran inside, this agitated the Prince, he was becoming more suspicious until he heard the ellith shout through to the elf blocking his entry.

"Ôrophin invite him in for the Valar's sake." The elf stood back with an apology.

Inside Cyran recognised the other elf, he had helped to move the Kaldari into the city but now he looked a little more worse for wear. Silver was busying herself in the kitchen evident by the clashing and banging as she emptied the cupboards.

"Just a moment Cyran, I was trying to help these poor souls with a hangover cure but the bloody cupboards are bare!" She announced with a dramatic huff, she hefted herself onto the kitchen side to check the higher cupboards then gave up and jumped down while pulling her hair up into a messy bun atop her head. "How can we assist you?"

Cyran was dumbfounded, he had not thought of an excuse to be here.

"You were following me all the way from the staircase below the healing talan, maybe you just wanted to see me?" She smiled.

He had no choice but to tell her, he trusted her enough she had always been a good friend and ally to him especially when he mucked up in training or gave his men a dodgy order. She had taken the blame and covered his ass more than he was worthy which didn't improve her standing in his fathers eyes. He owed her for all of that.

"I wanted you to visit Thara with me, feeling a little guilty about not being yet, you see." He relaxed a little and took a seat where the standing ellon directed him with a grateful nod, "Then I got curious, what's going on Sil?" Her devious smile was not a good sign but it was familiar.

"I was coming to you straight after I promise." She turned around and filled a bowl with steaming water before taking a small leather pouch from her back pocket and taking a small amount of lavender smelling herbs and placing them in the bowl, she added a length of cloth and turned back. "I'm going to share my plan only with people who need to know, thats you and Ambrose included."

The elf that she had called Ôrophin spoke, "And if you don't mind me asking what plan this would be, and what its purpose might stand as?" He took the last seat and reclined, stretching his back and arms flexing all of the impressive muscles.

"I'm recruiting men to assist me thats where you two come in, and Cyran you should know that this is about how we find your brother and how we free your father." She paused to let him digest this.

"In short we're going to Mirkwood, I believe thats where he's hiding and I think Thranduil knows something that I need to know. Then I'm taking a small contingent to the Gemian City, I know someone there that can help us start to figure out how we're going to free your father from the demons in his head and protect the innocents around him." She rang out the cloth and walked over to them, "So any questions?" She brushed back the quiet elf's hair and placed the cloth on his forehead taking a seat on the arm of his chair, he sighed in relief.

Ôrophin spoke, "I'm sure that my brother will agree when he comes back to his senses that we have nothing to do with the problems of your city, no matter if we wish to help you we have duties to uphold here."

"Aye because you are the best wardens that the city could hope for," She laughed while patting the elf below her on the shoulder to emphasise her point, "I've spoken to Haldir, he's in."

"Well then, in that case…" Ôrophin obviously didn't know how to proceed so Cyran took his chance to voice his doubts.

"Nobody but residents of that city have any chance of finding it and all of the inhabitants have fled behind it's walls. The travellers are afraid how do you plan on getting them to cooperate?"

"Oh I don't expect that." Cyran's expression showed his confusion at her reply.

"How do you think you're even going to get there? And then how do you think you're going to get any of the filching bastards to aid you?"

She visibly tensed, "Are you so narrow-minded and dumb to think that I will allow you to call my people thieves and remain silent?" She noted his clueless expression and sighed, she knew that his father had filled his head with hateful tales and the world tended to frown upon her people. "You didn't even suspect that I was one of them in all the years I have known you? It's been no secret you dope."

"You're a gypsy!" He exclaimed in surprise, even Rümil opened his eyes to stare at the boy.

"And you're a blind fool." She grinned, tensely still visibly irked, Ôrophin gave her a kind smile and she began to relax.

"I figured the men were trying to be offensive, and the rest were just trying to trick me. You know how they do that."

"Aye because you're such a gullible fool at times. Anyhow you'll correct yourself and your opinion." She waited for his ashamed nod, "I know a spiritual woman there, fancies herself a sorceress. She'll help me She's family, part of the family that cast me out but nonetheless It's the ties that bind no? Oh, and I thought about how we're going to find it. I know I can't manage it by myself but we're not famed for following rules or conforming so I know of quite a few of my people who have found themselves stranded or just decided not to follow the migration back to that godforsaken city for their own reasons. Some will help for coin and some will help for the pure satisfaction of seeing the lot of them squirm, that I shall enjoy I assure you. We need people who have chosen not to return with them and hence the task will be harder for there is reason when a man does not return to his home but it can be done."

She noted that they all remained silent so decided to continue, "It's not just a task of taking back the city. Dakath is well loved by some but others are far too willing to usurp him and this is my worry. If too many decide that they will join forces and take the castle they will have the vantage but there are far too many settlements in reach that can then be targeted full to the brim with the innocents. There is darkness in Dakath I've seen it." She knew that few others believed in the spirits as she did and she hated to be laughed at however duty calls,"I fear we must resort to magic once more."

Rümil stifled a giggle, "You believe in magic?"

"Wholeheartedly, I have seen it and I have felt it and I assure you it is no joke. You have seen healers fix deadly wounds with the power of their minds, you see the power that The Lady holds. As elves you will live eternal lives and the God's speak to you from past Mandos' halls and yet you do not believe in magic?" Silver raised an eyebrow at them.

"Magic as in what then? What can this real magic do?" Rümil was extremely sceptical.

"Magic as in the powers of the world around us, not tricks and child's play. I cannot explain what I have seen and I will never pretend to understand it. There is no science to describe much of the happenings in this world, there are wizards among us like Gandalf who you are familiar with and there are people with powers unforetold like your Lady with her mirror. This is all magic and I know that you will come to understand this and believe me I just hope that it shall not be too late."

"I believe you." She looked up quite surprised by Cyran's statement.

"I know I probably shouldn't ask why…" She trailed off.

"I trust you with my very life and the lives of my loved ones. I also know that you are very rarely wrong and in this you are right, I can see it. I could feel the dark power entering the very air around the City before we left I just hoped that it was irrational but I was wrong and now I must repent for it. Whatever I must do you will guide me I trust." She nodded and reached out a hand to squeeze his shoulder affectionately.

Rümil seemed to notice the loss of attention and spoke, "So the Gem city is not a myth?"

"No, the travellers feel threatened there are now worse bandits on the roads than they. They have slunk back to whence they came to wait until someone else will dispose of the problem." She added under her breathe, "Anyhow I know it's real I was born there."

"We are not accustomed to the climate, I feel ill enough already. How are we going to get there?" She removed the cloth and used the back of her hand to check the temperature of his forehead and cheeks before replacing it.

"You're not hungover, you've eaten something bad. Not a surprise seeing that theres only old food in there that I wouldn't let the swine eat." She lightly scolded before continuing. "I agree, sands like to shift and as much as I'd like to be the one in control I simply do not know the way but I do know how to survive the weather I assure you."

"Hmm well you can be my nursemaid, and then when I've returned to health we shall go to the desert plains and take off a few layers. Because of the heat of course." He smiled. She just laughed.

Silver left with Thara soon after, they went to find Ambrose before cyran could finally see his sister.

**Thara**

The silence was deafening, she decided that she could not take it any longer and was preparing to start small talk about literally anything before she was rescued by the entry of the bumbling maid.

"Mîria!" She exclaimed overjoyed at her appearance.

"Princess… I mean… Morning." She beamed before she caught sight of Haldir and tried to control herself a little more. "Good morn My Lord." She attempted to curtsy but failed miserably after getting her lot caught in the her long skirt, she went flying forwards and wound have hit her head off the bed had Haldir not stood in time to save her.

"Valar are you alright?" He stood her up. She couldn't even reply she was shocked to silence not only by the fact that she had very nearly broken her nose of the floor but that she had been rescued by the famed Marchwarden. She just nodded dumbly and flitted from the room shouting,

"I'll bring tea!" Through the door as she left.

Thara laughed quietly and tried to stifle it until Haldir joined her laughter and she released her hand. They laughed together for a short while until her lungs burned. He admired how beautiful and free she looked when she laughed, she was always the picture of poise even when she was covered in mud and dressed in a slaves clothing but now she was free. Her laugh was light and he could finally see how young she was he inspected her features, how wide and bright her emerald eyes were and how perfect her large rough lips were, she even had a hint of dimples that he found endearing. He watched her onyx hair and it freely bounced about her shoulders in loose curls and longed to run his fingers through it.

She was also silently appraising him, his laugh was rich like ale. She watched as the muscles in his chest moved as he laughed through his thin shirt and she had the sudden urge to tough him before she caught his eye, he was looking into her eyes and her his. She finally saw that his eyes were not just a stormy great but more unique than that, a blue that she could only compare to the thundering sea in one of the huge oil paintings in the great wall at home. He had such strong pronounced features all perfectly moulded. She was well and truly entranced.

Mîria rushed back into the room silencing them, Thara still giggled quietly and Haldir was still watching her quiet glee form the corner of his eye still enraptured with her beauty and vibrance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Silver**

Doing her best to evade Cyran's judging stare that she could constantly glimpse from the corner of her eye Silver relented after not much consideration and asked curtly. "What?" She didn't even turn her head in his direction.

"They're quite handsome is all."

"Not my type."

"You have a type for every day of the week," He stopped walking ad looked at her, "You won't fool us all forever. Will you tell me who this great love of yours is?"

She stopped and looked into his eyes with her mouth hung wide open in obviously feigned terror, "Valar above! How did you know?" Before she started walking forwards once more and he had to jog to catch up.

"There must be someone. You're waiting for him… or her perhaps?" He looked at her sideways.

"Maybe I'm not the type to sleep around."

"That's not what I was insinuating." He became more serious when he said that before relapsing into real stupidity, "I just thought that with a culture like yours…"

"Stop. Now." She turned to him and stopped once more, they were now in the clearing where the Kaldari had made themselves comfortable. "I come from a proud people. We may not be vain like the 'pure' and 'almighty' elves but there are elves among us. Just like me and just like you. I was raised alongside men, dwarves and an all manner of different races so do not proceed to make a mockery of us. We stand together and suffer the adversity that your communities throw at us and that you throw at each other and we have earned the right to laugh at your foolishness. We are not a community of whores, thieves and cutthroats as you have been groomed to presume." She finished her small rant breathing heavily and noticed that she had attracted a crowd and Ambrose had a hand gripping her wrist painfully in an effort to restrain her. She composed herself and looked at Cyran. "You were too blind to see me but I was never hiding from you, you know me child and you know in your heart that I am not an evil creature."

"No, you have been friend to me since I was a child and I apologise for my unfounded prejudice, I see now that I have caused you unnecessary pain I am truly in deepest regret. But how can you protect their honour if you left them?" He had become quieter in tone and the crowd had dispersed so few heard his words and for that she was grateful but Ambrose had closed in further and positioned himself behind her with an arm around her waist.

"I did not chose to leave them." She looked down for a second with eyes closed leaning into the embrace of the man beside her slightly so he knew that he would not need to restrain her but he did not move and she made no real attempt to remove herself. "Ambrose I would speak with you, privately I believe we are done here young Prince."

Ambrose lead her away and into the talan that he had been given as a sign of the elves respect to his position, Cyran and Silver had also been given these accommodations but until that point not one had bothered preferring to stay with their people. Once inside with the door closed she turn into him completely and he embraced her fully.

"What prompted you to say such things?" Ambrose prodded after a while. She stepped away from him and composed herself.

"I believe there must be a stiff drink in here somewhere?" She deflected, he began to search the talons cupboards in the dining area and she stretched herself out onto a long settee.

He returned empty handed but took a hip flask from his belt and handed it to her. "Answer me." She took a moment to study him.

Ambrose was a warrior. He was tall, almost a head taller than Silver who considered herself quite tall most like because of her heritage. He had a noble face, ruggedly handsome but with a thin white scar from ear to chin on his left side, she thought that made him more fetching. He had brown eyes that she considered soft but she knew that he had seen terrible things and done some, they could burn with fury if they so wished. It was his voice that set him apart. He had a unique voice in her opinion, it was unlike the melodical voices of elves and she found that a welcome change, he was gruff with a northern accent to match.

"You haven't answered my question." She took a lengthy swig of the burning amber liquid and gulped it down.

"Good whiskey."

He sighed and removed his jacket and weapons leaving him a grey tunic and his breeches.

"You hurt my wrist."

He met her eyes silently and knelt to his knees in front of her, she sat up in the chair so their faces were at an equal height.

"You haven't been sleeping again have you?" She shook her head no. "Thats who you went to Thara?"

"You know full well why I decided to stay with her last night, you may have been the first that I spoke to about my plans but you were not nearly the last and you will not tell them that. You are not the most important either." He nodded at the last part.

"Thats what we're talking about in here then I presume?" She looked at him in answer, "I see. We have been friends for years why do you shy from talking to me now?"

"I don't know why I snapped on him in that way."

"Because you're tired, even when you sleep you do not let yourself rest I am willing to bet that you pretended to be asleep all night last night to stop her worrying about you…"

She cut him off with a resounding slap, he stood up shocked. "Why did you protect me?" She stood up and shoved his chest, "Why did you have to storm in with all your bloody chivalry and rescue the damsel from Dakath's reign of terror?" She laughed and slumped back down.

"You are no damsel." He sat beside her. "Fine, I'll tell you whats making you so tense then shall I?" He smiled a crooked smile, "You are scared of going home and you are scared of finding Ryn most of all and him not being the man we need. You're scared of being scared and if you'd stopped at all these past weeks then you would be fine because you would have the strength to go on like you usually do."

"Hmm and alas I still can't rest." She looked around and caught sight of the bed through the open doorway, "I believe I'll stay here tonight."

"It's barely midday and this is my talan if you recall, imagine that… a farmers son in an elven talan. Well anyway, you are welcome to stay here."

"You took off your things, I'd say that it was your intention also."

"Well we've been close enough these past years, you know that you can trust me and you know that Cyran's foolish comments were harmless he's a boy."

"Don't speak of him it is forgotten." She looked at him again, "We are not friends." She announced before she captured his lips in a demanding kiss, moving herself so that she was sat upon his lap, his hands grabbed her waist to aid her before travelling up and tangling in her hair. She sat back on his knee and took a deep breathe, she looked into his brown eyes and remembered the fires of passion that also awoke in them smiling fondly. "You know that you are the only one that can help me sleep at night, It's been too long Ambrose…" She trailed off as he recaptured her lips and stood, lifting her with her legs entwined about his waist and carrying her to the bed still locked in a lovers embrace.

"I'll make an honest woman out of you one day, I swear it." He whispered as he laid her onto the bed.

"I will never be an honest woman, it's not in my blood and you've never seemed to mind." She smirked opening her blouse to give him a full view of her breasts. He took a shaky breathe and she smiled bringing her slender fingers up to release his shoulder length brown hair from its binds massaging his scalp. "It's been years as you have said, why do you seem nervous?"

"I know that this is coming to an end." He breathed out before leaning down and capturing one of her nipples in his mouth causing her to moan.

"Never." She grasped his face between her hands, he still shook his head, "Never." She said more forcefully.

"Am I the only one?"

She nodded looking in the eye, "For the last 8 years anyway… You don't like the way that I am?"

"I am not jealous Silver." She smiled up as his raspy voice said her name, "Tell them." He begged her with his eyes, "It was selfish of me to deny you a real relationship so that I could stay in the kings favour and now that doesn't matter."

"They knew."

"You mean he knew…" She shied from his gaze as he said that. "I love you." She flipped them over in response taking control and kissing him desperately undoing his shirt and throwing it open so that she could run her hands down his muscular chest feeling the maze of this scars before moving lower and undoing his breeches and pulling them down as he began to untie the sash that held up hers. Her lack of response shouldn't have troubled him any more, he knew that but he felt a silent rage begin to build inside his chest once more and a quiet pain that stung at his heart. He gripped her waist with forceful hands and sat them up so that he had the control, she relinquished.

"I love you." She whispered before he lifted her up to gain his entrance, it was almost unintelligible but he heard it nonetheless and he pondered for a moment whether she had meant for him to hear or if the words were meant for him at all as they began to move together. All of their thoughts were dissolved into their passion.

Thara

"Thank you Mîria." Thara finally broke through her laughing fit. "Will that be all?"

The maid thought for a moment as she sat the kettle pot down on the table beside Thara's bed, "No!" She announced rather loudly when she remembered, she corrected her tone and began to explain, "The Lady would much like to see you today if you feel well enough that is your Grace."

Thara nodded, she was desperate to leave this room and get on with her life, she felt useless sat there doing nothing and making no progress. Not to mention the fact that she had not had the chance to see Cyran yet.

"Oh wonderful." Mîria clapped excitedly, "Ill fetch the dresses oh how you'll love the dresses." The ellith skipped off once more.

"Would you like me to escort you to your meeting with the Lady?" Haldir asked Thara who looked up at him surprised by the offer.

"Very much so thank you my Lord." She smiled, "I'm quite nervous…"

"I couldn't tell." He said the words in a truthful voice but his eyes betrayed his mirth and she let out another giggle.

"It's just rare that I ever met another noble is all, my fathers court was small and visitors were few, especially the ones he let me meet."

"You will be well I assure you, I must check on my brothers I shall be back to escort you once you are ready."

"Oh yes," Thara attempt to stand for the first time in days to say an appropriate goodbye but she soon found herself faltering and held up by Haldir's firm but kind grip, she was silent all words caught in her throat at his close proximity. She could feel the warmth of his breathe.

"Good day then, Princess Thara." She shivered as he said her name and sat back on her mattress thankfully as he strode from the room, she was sad to see him go and glad when Mîria stumbled back with arms full of beautiful dresses.


	13. Chapter 13

Expect another update pretty soon as I might not be able to put on dup next week, sorry. Please take the time to leave any comments or reviews that you have I appreciate it all even if its spelling and grammar mistakes. Thanks xx

* * *

**Ambrose**

"What is it?" Silver turned her huge doe eyes towards him, imploring him to answer, in a breathy voice. She was still curled up next to him, skin against skin, all she was wearing were the ludicrous amounts of adornments that he had come to love. She may have been different but that made him, and many others want her all the more. "Ambrose?"

He met her eyes completely feigning ignorance, "Hmm?" She didn't speak she just raised her eyebrow in her typical fashions and he chuckled lightly, "Just lost in thoughts."

"Of?"

"The siren beside me." He smiled as he captured her lips in a slow and passionate kiss, "Marry me." he mumbled into her lips before her hand wandered down too far and he would not be able to control himself. She sighed and he grasped her chin with a callused hand stroking her cheek with a forefinger. "I made a vow to you…"

"And I to you!" She looked at him earnestly and raised her right hand using her thumb to point out a simple silver ring inlaid with a small diamond. It was out of place among her other effects, "I still wear it, I promised that I would." She sat up against the headboard and he followed suit missing her presence so close to him, "I've worn your ring since the day you gave it to me, the day we both vowed to be faithful to one another although in truth I had been all along." She smiled at that last part becoming less agitated.

"But not on your left ring finger where I meant it to be." He stated.

"You asked me for discretion…" She almost stammered, she was getting upset and that was a rare sight, he tried to console her but she didn't let him speak, "I understood even then when you were but a guard moving up the ranks. Your comrades may have found our relationship interesting but you must admit it, you were embarrassed by me and you were ashamed in part."

"Never." He pulled her closer with a strong arm around her waist and she turned into him so that their faces were inches apart.

"Yes. I do not blame you. You did not want people to believe that it was my influence moving you up the ranks and you knew that I was not in the Kings favour you did not wish to provoke his wrath and finally you did not want to tie yourself down to me. That I understand completely."

"But I did." He kissed her shoulder lightly, "I fell for you and I have loved you ever since."

"Now I'm the one asking for discretion." She replied quietly, he looked up to find her staring at her own clasped hands.

"Why?" His voice was soft and reassuring.

"I'm afraid."

"Never." He kissed her cheek beside her mouth.

"I am truly afraid because I know that I will soon lose you." She looked at him and grasped on of his large hands in hers gripping to it for dear life as if to stop him disappearing altogether.

"No, I will never leave you and you have known of my mortality since…"

"No! Not that never that, I meant that I have seen things." She desperately gripped at his hands tighter, "You are the only one that knows of the extent of my sleepless nights, you are the only one who truly knows why and I have not been completely honest with you my love."

"You will leave me for him then? You have seen it." He was not angry he was defeated at the thought but she moved fast to claim his lips in a desperate kiss that left them both breathless.

"Never." She kissed him again, "I know that you will refuse to let me continue this quest without you." He nodded, "But I fear the worst should others know of your meaning to me…" He cut her off.

"Nobody will harm me, I may not be as young as I once was but I am harder to kill than even you know. Your dreams are not always accurate."

"I know, but we will remain separate until this is over nonetheless. You will do this because of your love for me?" She looked through her lashes pleadingly.

"Partially."

"How so?"

"I will be with you every step of this journey to the Gemian city and Mirkwood and all the places in-between. But only we shall know of our passions as it has been for so long."

"Not only us, what if he…"

"He will not. He loves you almost as much as I and whilst I know he would revel in seeing you rid of me he will not harm you in that way. He wishes to win you while I still see and breathe so I can feel the pain of your loss and he is assured that you chose him."

"Alas I never will."

"I know."

Silver fell into a deep sleep soon after that and he held her for a while before he had to leave and finish his duties. When he returned to her late the same night she was still in the same place breathing softly. She slept through till almost midday, she had been truly exhausted.

Ambrose sat and watched her slow and steady breathing, the soft rise and fall of her chest. He knew that he loved her, just like he knew that she loved him even if she didn't quite know how to deal with that fact. He even knew that she had loved others before him and most likely more deeply as she would have let herself love them, they hurt her and thats why she tried to resist him at every turn, he forgave her. He knew that there would be others after he was dead and gone even if some selfish part of him wished that he would be the great love of her life, he had often brought himself to despair thinking of how different it would be if she was mortal or he immortal. He wanted her to be happy, he wanted her to find joy in her life and he knew that he would eventually bring her more pain whether that be the day that he left her for afterlife or the day she came to realise that and fled before it could happen. Loving her was selfish, she was his first and she would be his last, but that was all him.

**Thara**

Mîria was busying herself brushing out the tangles in Thara's long, black hair muttering away to herself after Thara had bathed.

"These dresses are strange…" Thara mused as she studied the gowns laid out on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Mîria snagged a large tangle in Almithara's locks due to the small distraction, she gave an apologetic smile.

"They are strange… This is the common style?"

Mîria nodded, "Well these are much more expensive than the common gown but they are not completely uncommon."

Thara stood and poked at a light violet dress, she lifted it up and held it to herself. It seemed strange somehow, perhaps it was the shape or the fabric. "I'll try this one on I suppose ?" Mîria nodded enthusiastically.

First Thara was helped into a chemise undergarment which she found odd as she has never worn many layers at all, it was always too warm at home, it felt large and heavy when the dress was lifted over her shoulders. The dress hugged her curves, dipping to expose her breasts very slightly. It was covered in a silver tread arranged into flowery patterns that could only be seen in the direct light.

"It is indeed beautiful…" She turned slightly still getting her bearings on her feet, the dress touched the floor and her arms were covered in the fabric to her wrists, "It just doesn't suit me." She looked at Mîria's disappointed face, "But it's definitely growing on me!" She corrected hastily. In truth the light colour looked strange against her tan skin and she felt constricted but exposed, she missed the looser clothes from home that showed less of her form if she pleased.

The shoes were strange too, thin slippers but she smiled gratefully anyway.

**Haldir**

Haldir found himself smiling as he walked away from the healing talons and towards his brothers. He couldn't shake the light, joyful feeling in the pit of his stomach and he didn't want to. Knocking on the door he prepared himself for the taunts and jibes but he didn't care. Ôrophin opened the door and started talking immediately.

"How long have you known about this then? What are we going to do? You're a Marchwarden… The Marchwarden you can't just wander off at dire times like this!"

"I will never leave Lothlorien unguarded and at risk, there are an abundance of men camped below us that will fill our ranks three times over until we return."

"The Kaldari? You're serious about this? But what…"

"But nothing. If Kaldarion has truly fallen there is nothing separating us from the dangers out there, predators follow the food and darkness follows the light."

"Poetic, but still he's right." Rümil quipped from the armchair.

"You look far better." Haldir commented looking his younger brother over.

"Hmm, Silver's doing."

"How so?"

"A cruel thing she did, I thought the herbs were to ease my aching head but no." He frowned to emphasise his point so Ôrophin took over for him.

"She made him empty the contents of his stomach, it was quite grotesque but she was right. She said he'd eaten something bad and now thats gone he does seem a lot better does he not?" He smirked mirthfully.

"Ah, well I just came to inform you that we will be moving out soon if you will join us." Both nodded as he expected, "I do not do this blindly, there is something coming and we must stop it. The Lady knows this too."

"She has communicated this to you?"

"She has, I am to go with the Princess to see her soon. I should be on my way, I'll send word to you if I do not have time to return myself." And with that he left and realised that he missed being in Thara's presence already.


	14. Chapter 14

**Haldir**

It was on his way to fetch Thara that Haldir noticed the strange change in the weather, the previously light and blue sky was beginning to darken at a startling rate and the first lightening strikes took even him by surprise, that was when he heard it.

_"__You must take her from here. Now Haldir, she must be protected."_

The Lady's voice.

He sprang to action, grabbing a young trainee warden and sending him straight in the direction of his brothers with instructions for them to mobilise immediately, then he saw a startled boy running towards him, he recognised him as the child that followed Silver and the other commander Ambrose.

"Fire My Lord! Fire down below!" The boy stumbled to a stop. Haldir thought about the Lady's words and Thara but he had no choice but to help the Kaldari below. The sight was terrible, women and children scrambling to escape the heat as others pulled fallen comrades from underneath smouldering tents and fallen branches and tried in vain to extinguish the flames. He ordered all of his men in sight to fetch sand and water, it had to be contained, then he set to work himself trying to free some of the innocents trapped inside one of the larger tents along with some others.

**Silver**

She definitely hadn't expected to be awoken by terrified screams, she was up like an arrow bolt, as was Ambrose.

"I smell fire." She looked at him as they dressed quickly, "Darkness follows us." They were out of the talan in mere minutes with their weapons in tow rushing straight into the heart of the disaster and trying to help but in the chaos it was difficult especially as the air got thinner.

"Cyran!" She saw him first, pinned beneath rubble from a fallen tree, she rushed to his side but it was far too easy to see that there was no chance that she could save him alone, Ambrose had been close behind her the entire time but it was not enough.

"We can't… we cant save him alone… Go Sil I'll remain here."

"No."

"Silver go before its too late!"

"No you go! I won't leave you here I can't!"

"You know that you have to. You can see better you have better senses and a higher chance of getting out of here. I trust you. You will save us." He kissed her then a desperate kiss and she could not rid herself of the heavy weight of dread in her stomach as she tore herself away and ran for aid.

**Haldir**

He saw Silver before she saw him, she was running and obviously desperately searching, he grabbed her by the arm as she rushed past in the thick smog choking for breathe.

"Ambrose… Cyran… Help we need."

"Over here! With me now men!" He ordered, he didn't release her. You need to go.

"No I will not leave." She still managed to look him in the eye with challenge.

"You will, you will meet my brothers and Thara and you will do so now there isn't much time." He left her with no space to argue as he was off in the direction from whence she came. She ran again, this time us and out of the smoke, she saw crowds of soot covered victims choking for breathe that had been dragged from the toxic cloud. She heard the mournful screams of some poor should that had lost loved ones and the more disturbing gargling screams of some who had received serious burns.

**Silver**

She kept running with purpose.

When she reached the healing talons they were heaving with the injured, she had to force her way through where she found Thara held back by Ôrophin and Rümil, she ran straight to her and grasped her in an almost painful hug.

"We have to go. Now we're leaving."

"We can't just leave them…"

"Thara please!" She began to choke the smoke still filling her lungs like an ash blanket on her chest, "You have no idea what will happen if we stay here, what our presence will cause. Do not question us we must leave. Princess, do this for your people." Then she turned and scoured the crowd of familiar faces.

She turned to Thara, "They cant see you leave, they need hope they cannot see you leave them they may think the worst." She looked to Ôrophin, "We have no choice but to wait outside the city fro Haldir to join us, he knows well enough that is where we will go…"She thought of Ambrose and the poor Prince, "Whomever he shall bring will be all we have, I will gather some men you will take her now, Rümil we need horses, water, weapons be quick."

She left them then mind set on task, "Eric, Hallam with me." She pulled the attention of two men from their task he;ping the injured int the talons, she felt a weight of shame but it must be done and there was no space to place them anyway. "You know what you must do, you know where to meet us." She travelled a little further, "Simeon, how many?"

"At first glance maybe two dozen dead, more to follow most like from flames and smoke." She nodded forlorn, "Our men?"

"All fighting men but two of the foot soldiers accounted for Commander, it was mostly youngsters and civilians. Mayhap some are still to be found alive alas I wouldn't count on it." She didn't understand how it had happened so fast, grief would have clouded her judgement had he not spoken, "I will gather the last, there is someone here you must confer with."

The Lady, nobody had spoken to the Lady. Silver steeled herself and went about doing just that, her duty was the most important thing but walking past the suffering was painful to her, even if she had no power to do a thing the will to help them a lost made her break but she carried on supported by the hope that Haldir got there in time and she would avenge those lost soon.

**Ôrophin**

"We have to move, take my cloak and cover yourself the best you can. Feign that you are crying to conceal your face and we can get you out the front without attention. Chaos reigns Princess I am so very sorry for your losses."

"And I." She quietly replied numbly following his instructions and allowing him to guide her out all that way to the ground where the smell of burning was still predominant, she passed her own wailing subjects and couldn't even look them in the eye, "I could have helped them."

"No, the healers will help them. You will save them all."

He lead her to the edge of the city in a short time, the frenzy had sent most of the wardens to the fire site so with his knowledge it was easy to walk her straight through an unmanned section and into the denser woods, further away from the cries and towards the meeting point that Haldir requested. Only when the had stopped did he feel her begin to shake, by the time he had enveloped her into his arms she was gone, wracked with guilt and shaking silently with uncontrolled despair. She cried until they heard hooves as Rümil joined them.

He was closet followed by five men, they were all wary of each other but when Thara found the strength to look up she acknowledged them respectfully, wiped her red cheeks and corrected herself coughing out the rest of her sobs.

She would be a great leader, he could see that. She was already a force to be reckoned with, unbroken and strong but with the empathy and wisdom of a woman centuries her age. She inspired a hope in him that he had not yet felt, even in the wake of disaster. The look of awe in all of their eyes told him that they all felt the same.

Haldir arrived next, along with one other. The man had a heavy laboured breathe but did not appear injured. "He needs water." Haldir also seemed worse for wear.

"She's not here." The man exclaimed as one of the others helped him to a seat on a nearly root and another offered him his own water bottle which ha accepted gratefully.

"She will be here Commander, she will." Thara assured him, she stood rigid now, unmoving like a statue but the strong and assured expression on her beautiful face was marred by the remnants of tear marks and red cheeks. She looked at Haldir and her facade almost cracked but she maintained it, "You saw my brother?"

"He will remain with the people." The man answered instead, preventing Haldir saying something else but Thara did not seem to notice this Ôrophin saw.

"You were with him Ambrose."

"I was, he is in safe hands now. The people need a leader now we are all but gone."

Silver was the last one to arrive, she came to them running, her eyes darting from one to the next before they settled on Ambrose. Ôrophin was surprised to note that she ran into his waiting arms at the mere sight of him.

"I thought…"

"Shh, that doesn't matter now." He assured her and she stepped back closer to Thara to hold the Princesses hand reassuringly. "I believe we must go?"

"Indeed." Haldir agreed. Few words were spoken until they were closer to the borders.


	15. Chapter 15

The group were haggard before they even set out, they were wary of every tiny noise and all but exhausted.

Ambrose was limping slightly, most of the others had noticed but none had said anything. Silver was coughing every now and again still trying to recover. Rümil and Ôrophin were the only two people talking, conversing in hushed tones and leading the horses forward. Thara had been lifted onto a horse by Haldir who was now leading the group closely shadowed by one of the men, another lead Thara's horse. The tension was overbearing.

Haldir was alerted to a presence behind him when a small hand touched his shoulder, "We need to talk about how we're getting out of here."

"Aye, we are not prisoners my men will let me through but it would be best if they did not know yet."

It was so quiet everyone heard Thara whisper almost silently under her breathe, "I abandoned my people…"

"We're doing the right thing. There was no chance in Mordor that natural forces caused that. And so close to the Lady." Silver's face contorted in deep thought at she stopped talking. It didn't seem to comfort Thara any anyhow.

"We need horses." One of the men spoke, "We need water."

"Indeed." Haldir came to a stop soon after and the horses were reigned up. "We can find water not far east from here, then we get rid of most of those supplies, we need to lose that weight. Your weapons are still at the border I presume?"

"Taken from us when we arrived yes." Silver moved to his side to take control, "You need to leave this to us."

"My men…" She cut him off.

"Cannot see you."

"They will know soon enough."

"No Haldir, The Lady knew that this was coming, the timing was unfortunate but she knew. Your men believe that you have already gone and it must stay that way."

"The only way they will keep defending the city is if they have hope." He realised, it was too simple but she nodded.

"This is worse than we thought isn't it?" Thara spoke, "Something bigger is happening?"

"Something bigger than all of us I'm afraid Princess." Silver replied, she looked back to Haldir, "I will handle weapons and horses, your brothers have your weapons I see." She looked at the horses, "It's water we need, you can hand that I'm sure." She smiled at the jibe.

She nodded to two men and they followed her on fast and silent feet.

**Silver**

"We need to be quick, after the fire everyone here will be on edge worrying after their loved ones." She slowed down to a halt as they neared the makeshift talan, high above them where their weapons were being stored and noted, much to her dismay the sleeping wardens on another pallet no too far away. "We have to get them away or keep them down, anything to keep them quiet."

Hallam nodded and scanned the area, "If you climb up you can get inside alone and lower the weapons down, then we may not be spotted?"

"But it's risky…" She felt about her person in search of her herbs but she was running low, she had nothing to make the wardens sleep deeper, she wasn't willing to kill them by any means. "We use their signal, they whistle to inform of orcs and the like. It's birdsong to the untrained ear."

The other man nodded, "I know it."

"You have to lead them West of here Ronal, how can I trust you will rejoin us?"

"Songbirds copy, I can be well away before they follow. I'll meet with the others but if I do not return there are more important things."

"Good luck." With that he was gone and minutes later the trees were moving above as elves rushed towards the seemingly inconspicuous sound of birdcall. All wardens even the sleeping ones off duty were moved in the direction of the call. "Now."

Silver and Hallam didn't take long to scale the tree and after a quick scan of their surroundings they opted to knock the door through and take what they could carry rather than dither. Silver's weapons were by far the most ornate and still in her saddle bag so she managed to grab them along with the rest of her belongings, she had anticipated this. The rest happened quickly, they rejoined the others who had picked up the remaining horses that they would need when the wardens had all but ran in the direction of the faux warning. Had it not been for the fire there would have been too many wardens for them to leave so easily, Ronal almost missed them as they all mounted and were forced to make a break for it. The entire group made it out.

They rode for league upon league well out of sight of Lorien before they stopped to work out their direction.

"We shouldn't rest long, water the horses and we will be on." Haldir made it clear that they were still pressured by time.

"This isn't the way to Mirkwood." Thara stated, she didn't know how she knew but she did.

"We aren't going to Mirkwood." Silver moved to stand in front of the group and address them, "My men here know where we are headed already, they knew the stakes from the start as did Ambrose. Thara you are the priority, The Lady received word that Prince Vesryn is well in Mirkwood. He shall meet us in Imladris where we will go before we head for the Gemian city. We cannot afford any other delays. We travel South to Rohan then onto Gondor. I have a ship waiting in Port that will take us round then back up north following the rivers to Rivendell."

"You spoke to the Lady?"

"Shortly, not for long and she spoke in riddles all I know is we head for Rivendell. When we get there we should learn more but we'll already have the men to carry on so if anything changes I want you to understand that I will not hesitate in defying them and going home. That's your priority little Princess and thats ours. You understand Haldir."

"It will not come to that treaty or no."

"The treaty fell through with Amroth." Thara stated to silence them, the fact that she even knew of it surprised the two. "We need to remain united, If not for Lothlorien our people would be unprotected."

"For give me your Grace but if not for Lothlorien, Kaldarion would not be under threat. It's that witch who brings the dark magic from he depths and thrusts it upon our shores." The last of the men spoke up.

"Solomon hold your tongue." Silver commanded sharply. She looked around the group, "I realise that we are not all allies here, I chose my men for their loyalty and their strengths and I trust each with my life. Introduction can be made when we make camp and that shall by the Valar's grace be far from here and much further on. We should move." The rest agreed and they travelled further.

They travelled well on through the next dawn, and until the sun had almost set once more and then they were forced to stop due to sheer exhaustion.

"We should find cover." Ambrose said as he approached Silver.

"No point, we have a better vantage from here anyway. Those wardens can see danger coming from leagues in any direction, here will do as good as any." She held out an arm and he helped her from the horse, she only did this so that she could whisper into his ear, "You're injured."

"You will tend to me after you've spoken to the Princess." He turned her around and shoved her lightly in the other woman's direction.

**Thara**

She heard a female voice clearing behind her, "You need a hand down?" It said.

"Yeah." Silver came to her side and offered a hand,

"It's easy, you wanna learn." She nodded, " Stand up in the saddle, then this leg," She rested her hand on the Princesses thigh to show her, "You need to lift it over, bring it by this one and you can jump down." Thara looked at her nervously. "You can do it, you've been riding all day and I know for a fact that you've never ridden a beast like this."

Thara smiled sheepishly and followed the instructions, slowly. She ended up stood rigid feet in the stirrups, "I'm going to fall!"

"How else are you gonna learn?" She opened her arms wide and stepped back, "I've got you."

Thara rushed the rest of it and was doing well until she left one foot in the stirrup when she jumped down, Silver shot forward and grabbed the reigns before the horse could rear. Thara grabbed the other woman shoulders and stopped herself falling.

"You've got me?" She laughed.

"I didn't have to, you saved yourself." Silver smiled at her, passing the reigns to Rümil and taking Thara to one side, "We can talk now, if you want."

"When you came for me did you have any intention of going to Lorien?"

"No." she raised an eyebrow, "And neither did you when you set out."

"What were you going to do Silver? You can't save everybody all on your own."

"I never once in my life claimed to be a hero and neither have I ever aspired to be one." Her words were sharp but her tone was calm, "We're wasting time trying to gain allies that betrayed us once before." She assessed her friend, "What really troubles you?"

"I know that you don't have all of the answers, you will tell me what I need to know. I'm more curious about you." She admitted, "You never told me about Haldir or Lothlorien in all of your stories."

Silver smiled knowingly, "Back then he was barely a warden and I met him in Imladris when I was visiting other friends, back when I had no purpose."

"You've always had a purpose." It was Eric who spoke. "Bet she never told you about most of those either Princess."

Silver knew that implication with his interruption, everybody's eyes were on them. Enough mistrust had been shared. "I speak of no secrets here, just two women talking I assure you. We need to trust each other, we should set about that before we lay our lives on the line." She spoke too lightly, she was nervous.

"Carry on solider, you have more important things to do." Thara stood taller flaunting her authority slightly, he did as he was bid.

"I do not mind speaking more openly now that we are away from your fathers court, all you want to ask they can hear, most they are like to be able to answer for you." Silver admitted.

"What would you have to hide from me?"

"Not you, the executioner. You're father was desperate to implicate me."

"Why stay?" Ôrophin asked as he brought them water. Thara obviously wanted to know this too, she always had.

"Love." Thara smiled knowing that her answer evaded the question completely, she loved the country and its culture as much as she had come to love Thara and she had sworn and oath to her mother out of love. She had never truly stayed for her love of Ambrose he was quite recent to her.

"What could he have implicated you for?" Thara asked, she had known of Silvers tensions with her father but had apparently never seen its extent.

"I was a mercenary for a long time." Thara raised an eyebrow, "I became quite infamous and that just wouldn't do even if they could never tie me to anything somehow rumours were spread as they usually are." She sighed, "There are plenty things in my past I'm not proud of."

"But your men knew?" Thara tilted her head to look behind Silver.

"No 'respectable' woman turns out quite like that your Grace." Simeon answered for he, she turned and sent him a scathing glare, "I meant no offence truly…"

"We've just never met a greater catspaw is all your Grace, that gave it away." Ronal explained hefting a log into their circle for later.

"I'm very talented at most things outside of the law, you know that." She laughed a little and Thara didn't seem all too shocked.

"But does that not mean that you were once a professional killer?" Ôrophin didn't question her in a judging or accusing way so Silver did not take offence, she had been asked before.

"Mostly a thief, I have forgotten most of the lives that I have taken over the millennia and only 4 have stayed with me. Those did not deserve death and none perished during a job. So no I have to disagree, a killer I may be but never for simple coin."

Ôrophin nodded satisfied with her answer. Thara released a breathe she hadn't noticed herself holding onto. She had expected Silver to lose her temper after being accused of murder but her friends calm demeanour told her that she had in fact been forced to put up with such callus words before.

"Theres not a thing wrong with it Thara, I've done what I've done."

"You still sleep at night and protect people. You're capable of love you are not a cold murderer." Thara turned her eyes to Ôrophin imploring for an explanation but none came.

"You don't have to defend me, sleep doesn't come all that easy anymore and believe me I will do worse and not repent for the reasons I feel just."

"As do we all for what we believe in." Haldir concluded the conversation and everybody got moving, "We need the fore out before dark when it'll be more of a beacon. Be quick."


	16. Chapter 16

Haldir hadn't allowed himself to rest for a moment, he had still noticed the worried glances that Silver sent to Ambrose and he had made note of the mans injury. He also saw how Thara had silently struggled at riding for so long and yet somehow got her bearings and managed so he said nothing. What made him nervous were the glances shared between his brothers and the soldiers, not one of them trusting.

"We need to extinguish the fire is the meat ready?" He addressed one of the men.

"Aye my Lord. Almost cooked through." He looked over the fire and saw Thara watching him intently and shivering slightly.

"Haldir, we need to do something about the mistrust. It's drowning me." Silver stated.

"Tend to your mans wound first it's obviously worrying you." He watched her face for a reaction but she gave none, just replied nonchalantly, "Hmm, maybe you should tend to your … goodness who knows but she looks a little chilled and thats a nice cloak you have there." He scowled at her but was done resisting the urge as age balked to Thara with sure steps and draped the cloak about her shoulders. He was about to speak but the he caught sight of the grateful look in her eyes, he saw desire there and he was dumbfounded so he managed a nod before he retreated to safe distance around the fire and she watched him go silently.

Haldir went about introducing the men after they had eaten and were in better spirits. But not after Ambrose had attempted it first.

Silver was washing and binding a particularly harsh looking burn on his thigh that had been causing the man trouble when he started to talk to take his mid off the pain most like, "We all speak the common tongue here ?"

"Aye" It was unanimous, "And we are all soldiers, excepting the Princess. We are an allied force now and we should act like it."

"Begging your pardon but we don't answer to you."

"No you answer to me and you'll show respect for myself or you'll lose mine and then you'll lose your standing. Solomon here is a renowned swordsman but his discipline does not seem to extend to his courtesy." Silver clipped at him, not even rising her head from her task.

"We're a small group made up of three commanders, two wardens and five border guards. There is no need for courtesy or titles we are all soldiers and we cant possibly need all those Commanding Offiecrs."

"I only count three human men here and one of them's half elf."

"Thats no issue to you surely Donal?" Silver questioned.

"Not at all, That's Solomon's problem, 'part from Ambrose he's the only man here of his kind. I'm not sure I count as either."

"What difference does that make?" Ambrose ground out as his bandage was tightened, "The Kaldari fighters are a mixed force, I command over elves and men alike as does Silver."

"The only difference is that Silver chooses her men." Hallam was the first man to extend a hand to shake Rümil's who was sat closest to him, "She chooses us for a reason."

"Aye." Eric agreed and the others followed suit, even Solomon who was more reluctant.

"Why were you all selected then?" Rümil asked.

Silver finished tending to Ambrose's leg and cleaned off her hands, setting her arms onto her bent knees. "Donal has many skills, his bonds to both factions were useful as was his penchant with language and other cultures. He's a valuable man to have not just because he's a warrior." She nodded to him and he almost blushed before she could continued to the rest, "I needed archers and Eric was the best in the kingdom even if he is highborn and stuck up, he's quick with his reflexes bet he could dodge a good few arrows as well. Hallam has a penchant for throwing knives, not a skill I know many have he's a dangerous man but honourable as they all are. Simeon was not chosen by me as the rest, I recruit a little differently you see,"

This elicited a few chuckles from the men which raised some eyebrows but she continued regardless, "He was thrust upon me by the King as a babysitter, a castle guard and loyal to a fault but he's proved trusted friend to me and he knows everything there is to know about bloody anything which can sometimes be a difficult as I don't like being told I'm wrong but he seems to agree that sometimes the most foolish ideas on paper are the most effective. We've come a long way." She admitted and he nodded with a courteous smile."And as I said Solomon is a swordsman, the best with a longsword that I know, he has the talent with horses like the Rohirrim." The regard she gave her men lifted their spirits and seemed to surprise even Haldir. "Your turn." She looked at him innocently.

Haldir cleared his throat planning to keep this short, "Rümil, Ôrophin." He indicated to them in turn and they acknowledged with a nod before their eyes returned to the horizon scanning for threats, "They are valiant warriors, good with bow and sword."

"Bravo." Donal clapped lightly with a jovial expression, "It's an honour my Lord." He stood and offered a hand to Haldir who somewhat reluctantly took it. Silver raised her eyebrow dramatically and he took the hint.

"I am no Lord."

"Then… Commander?" He looked to Silver for guidance, the men were not accustomed to the curt manners of these elves.

"You never refer to me as Commander unless you're trying to look more important in front of a woman, none of you do." She laughed.

"I do Commander." Simeon piped up and she looked at him surprised that he had made a joke.

"What should we call you then ?" The man Hallam asked to save his friend.

Haldir looked to Silver who just shrugged but Ambrose decided to bail him out of the situation, "I think you all know who I am, more than us know who the Marchwarden is in these parts."

"He's right! You need an alias!" Silver announced with a giggle.

"I did not know who he was." Solomon stated.

"And even you do now." Thara quipped, she had been quiet until now and Haldir's eyes flickered up to meet hers for a split second after she defended him. Solomon just let out a long indigent huff of air.

"You're quite right I expect, the Lords will know me but not the common folk."

"A group of elves was always going to attract attention from them." Ôrophin pointed out.

"In either case, Haldir will be quite fine." He conceded, he had never been called by his first name by his wardens out of respect from them but he could see that these men were nothing like his own.

Simeon was tall and slender, the most properly dressed of them all but the others must had influenced him as his accent did not match the manner in which he now spoke and his perfectly groomed shoulder length hair and polished boots did not match the looser breeches and untucked shirt. He was quite an odd looking elf, all awkward angles and sharp facial features. Eric was the lightest of the lot, icy blond that stood out against tanned skin, he was more like one of his wardens, not unkempt but not overly disciplined in his dress, he was tall and reasonably broad.

Haldir sat back to inspect the rest of the men, he was most intrigued by the half elf Donal. He seemed the most confident of the lot, he had been the one to shake Haldir's hand and point of Solomon's issue most likely because he was quite used to being the outsider due to his heritage. He obviously had quite an ego and was handsome enough with the rugged looks of a human man combined with the ageless height and stature of an elf. Hallam also seemed pleasant, he wasn't a particularly large elf compared to the others but was quite intimidating to look at he had harsh eyes in his elven face which was strange, more peculiar was his shortly cut dark hair. Solomon was different, he was a brutish looking man made of pure muscle even though he was in actual fact quite short, and short tempered.

"You seem lost in thought." Thara commented as she walked over to him, she didn't seem to know what to do then so she stood awkwardly until he mode over the log theta he was sat on to offer her a seat. "Thank you, for the cloak too I mean."

"You're very welcome Princess." He replied but she noticed that he wasn't looking into her eyes.

She realised that he hadn't really spoken to her at all since they'd stopped and became lost in her own thoughts before she told herself that she was being foolish and looked for distraction. She started to watch Silver tend to the horses with Donal and went to see if she could learn something.


	17. Chapter 17

"Can you teach me this?" Thara asked Silver who peeked over a horses shoulder to look at her.

"You are eager today." Thara realised they it was more of a question.

"I realised that I was out there on my own for so long, I had thought of running but I never knew how to survive by myself. I actually had more of a chance with those monsters."

"Oh." Silver signed apologetically.

"I can teach you a few things Your Grace." Donal piped up.

"Yes… Thank you." Thara brightened up her tone.

"I should leave you to it then, these aren't my kind of horses anyhow." Silver smiled and watched Donal showing Thara how to undo the saddle on one of the mares.

**Haldir**

He was watching Thara when he noticed that Silver had set her sights upon him. She nodded indicating to the spot beside him.

"The light will be gone soon." He stated.

"Seems so, we should have stopped earlier, it'll be below freezing tonight. It's already getting colder."

"We weren't prepared."

"I have my ways old friend, I can get us the coin we need." He didn't ask, "Thats not why I wanted to speak with you."

"No?" He looked at her with a sideways glance.

"You like her." Haldir stiffened a little, barely noticeable. Silver laughed hoarsely, "She likes you."

"Get to your point."

"You have not grants, or holdings and your title may sound important but in truth you are expendable, thats why you're here. You're a terrible match for a woman of such high standing, she is from a family and bloodline far above your station. You will never give her father the alliance that he wants."She was studying him intently as she continued, "And that is why you and her would be perfect."

"You are not as intuitive as you thought and I would thank you to hold your tongue." He looked at the men but they all seemed uninterested.

"They didn't hear me." They were all only five feet or a little further away.

"You're unbelievable at times, how does your man fare?"

"He's been better, it hurt more than he let on."

"Why would he hide that?"

"Isn't it obvious ? He was desperate to come here and not be left in Lothlorien."

"But why?"

"Protecting his Princess, honour and all the rest of it I expect, he's been looking out for my job since the day we met and maybe before, doesn't want me to have the upper hand I expect." She finished as she stood to walk away from him and make her own bed for the night and she heard him say under his breathe.

"Liar." She heard the smirk in his voice and she mentally smacked the smug look of his face and she huddled herself under the cloak that courteous Ôrophin had offered, from his own back. The two Lorien brothers had first watch then some of the others before Silver had to take over so she tried to rest with little success. It was pitch black in a matter of minutes after that and everybody had settled to quiet.

**Thara**

The first night on the road was hardest for Thara, the lack of comfort reminded her of her year of torment, it was at the back of her mind all night but her main issues were the biting cold and hard floor. She couldn't help but listen to the quiet conversations permeating the silence. She focused on Silver who was laid closest to her hence her words were more clear.

"You still haven't slept?" She asked someone in the dark, Thara almost answered her but she heard a mans voice reply.

"Neither have you." Ambrose. "Here." Thara listened to a quiet shuffling voice and opened an eye to see but it was too dark to make out, then she heard another voice suspiciously close that made her imp in terrified surprise.

"Apologies Princess, I just noticed that you still hadn't found rest." It was Haldir. "You should join me." He suggested and she felt his warm hand enclose around her cold, shaking one coaxing her up. It was too dark for her to see anything and after a few moments of her fumbling he lifted her over the logs that enclosed their makeshift camp.

"Thank you." She whispered trying to sound less nervous than she felt, she didn't understand he had avoided her all day.

"My pleasure, you're freezing." His tone changed, more worried than before. She had no chance to reply before he removed the cloak that he had already given her from her shoulders and pulling it around her front, he held her to his chest and sat down on one of the logs taking her with him so that she was sat in his lap.

She was speechless.

"You should have mentioned, we should have thought."

His voice in her ear brought her two conflicting emotions, on one hand she was entranced and content in his arms but on the other she was fuming, how are he? She was confused so she opted for the latter, it was easier.

"Haldir let go of me." She whispered in her most commanding tone.

"No, try to sleep."

"It wasn't a question! This is inappropriate." She tried.

"You really can't see can you?"

"No… why?"

"Even Silver gave in and resorted to anthers body heat to sleep, Ambrose just offered did you not hear?" There was some humour in his voice but she wasn't really listening to him at all, she could feel him breathing against her neck and her pulse was starting to race faster, she could feel his strong, steady heart beat against her back. He opted for a different approach. "You have elven eyes, why can you not see?"

"I don't know, I expect its due to the constant sun at home?"

"Nonsense, the nights are usually not this dark in Lorien, they are always black as pitch over the sand plains at night."

"I never left the Palace much, especially at night. I was always surrounded by light."

"You can train your eyes to see more clearly, you could."

"Will you teach me?" The words escaped her before she could think, she didn't hear his reply but she felt his head move, not sure whether it was a yes or no she dismissed it already embarrassed with her actions.

Thara awoke to find herself pleasantly comfortable and warm, she lay for a while not thinking before she remembered where she was and how she should have been feeling. She shot up but was stopped by a gentle but forceful hold on her waist, she was held in Haldir's arms once again and she knew her face was scarlet.

"Shh, go back to sleep. We have a few hours yet until everybody will be up and we both need the rest."

She was too tired to argue and she figured that unconsciously she didn't really want to, she felt Haldir's arm around her waist slacken as she relaxed back into him. She didn't remember falling asleep but at some point he must have lifted her back into the circle because she could see a soundly sleeping Silver curled into Ambrose's embrace and decided that if Sil could find it her to relax with the situation so could she.

When she awoke again she was alone but she could feel eyes on her the moment she gained her senses. She sat up slowly finding herself surprisingly unstrained, she smiled at the thought of Haldir sparing her the pain but regretted it when she looked into the eyes that were still trained upon her.

Silver and Ambrose were saddling the last of the horses but both were staring straight at her, she saw Ambrose whisper something and the Silver laughed, clapped a hand on his shoulder and jogged over to Thara.

"What did he just say?" She asks groggily.

"Hmm… Nothing." Silver grabbed the younger elliths hand and pulled her up.

"Why are you still grinning then?" Thara asked trying to tame her hair with her fingers.

"You don't want me to say." Silver winked and it dawned on Thara that maybe Haldir had still been lay with her when Ambrose and Silver awoke, or maybe something worse that would cause her even more embarrassment if the others heard so she kept quiet with a feeble nod in agreement.

"You need to change, you look far too noble." Silver stated then she looked behind her and added, "Them to."

"You're not exactly understated." Thara quipped taking the other ellith by surprise, "We're elves it doesn't matter how we're dressed people will stare."

"I meant more for riding." Silver informed her, "I happen to like the way that I dress and you couldn't possibly still have feet if you wore those shoes for this while thing."

Thara looked down at the muddy slippers she wore, yesterday she had been exhausted and scared so the discomfort had sank to the back of her mind, today when she mounted the horse her muscles started to ache quickly and she envied the others who were wearing breeches, her thighs were raw and she was freezing.

Haldir avoided her most of the morning, not because he regretted his actions but because he was tense, he was frustrated and he knew that they, or rather Thara couldn't survive the way that they were going. He reigned up his horse about an hour after they started riding to share his worries.

It was decided that they would travel through one of the small settlements rather than avoiding them all together. Ôrophin took to the lead as he remembered the route to the closest town where the sight of the elves would cause the least of a stir. There she could be rid of the dress, more cloaks could be bought for the rest of the party and they could eat without first hunting. They had no real direction anyhow so a short stop was needed to confer.


End file.
